Love Triangle
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Taylor has something the Volturi guard would like to have. Will she now fall into the hands of Aro since she is far from the safety of the pack and the Cullens. Will she change into something Paul will hate, or will she be saved? Paul&OC. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**T****his is the first chapter of "Moving, UGH!" The title of this fanfic is yet to be changed. I really hope you like it and review.**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 1- Do you expect me to ride a scooter in the rain?**

"MOM!" I shouted as I put my hood on. I would never have to do that in Calgary on a late August day. Ugh, why did I have to move to some rain stricken town? Why did I even have to move period? Oh yeah, Heather, I mean my mom, wanted to start a new life with _Robert_, her new little boyfriend. And of course she discusses it with him before me and they decide together that we are moving to some small town, wait can I even call La Push a town? I remember the day I found out we were moving, about two weeks after they actually decided and put the house up for sale.

**Flashback.**

_"Mom, Robert?" I shouted as I stepped through my front door. My house seemed emptier then usual, something bad was in the atmosphere. It felt sort of like the day when my dad left. My face lit up. Ooo maybe Robert was leaving. Just the thought made me smile. _

_It's not that I didn't like Robert; okay well that was part of it but not the whole part. He was just not very nice to me, too young to be a "father" of a sixteen year old and he was making us take a "family" trip down to his old town Forks. Summer was supposed to be a time for me to spend with my friends, not "family." Ugh._

"_In the dining room Taylor," Robert called back, "we have something to tell you." I stopped, he didn't sound sad, he couldn't be leaving than. Crap._

"_Should I be happy about this 'something'?" I asked not moving closer to the dining room. _

"_Just come here and we'll tell you. I would be excited if I were you." Ugh, it was sure to be something I wouldn't be particularly happy about; my mother and me felt excited about totally different things. But I needed to know what was going to happen so I walked slowly toward the dining room. _

_I stopped in the doorway and shock crossed my face. WHERE THE HELL WAS MY DINING TABLE AND WHY THE HELL WERE MY PARENTS LEANING ON PACKING BOXES?_

"_I AM NOT MOVING!" I screamed staring straight at Robert, this __had__ to be his idea._

"_Sorry Tee, it's decided. We're moving the first weekend of August." I blinked keeping the tears down. I always seemed to cry when I was angry, and I was angry now._

"_WHY ARE WE MOVING? WHERE ARE WE MOVING?" I asked still screaming. If we weren't moving far, aka I didn't have to move school, that would be fine._

"_Well you know how Robert grew up in La Push well…" I didn't let her finish her answer, I was already screaming._

"_I AM NOT LEAVING CALGARY! TO BAD, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! AND ANYWAYS I THOUGHT ROBERT GREW UP IN FORKS!"I was shaking with anger, tear falling from my eyes. They could __not __make me leave. Nothing could make me._

"_No honey, he grew up in La Push. It's a little reservation outside Forks. It's near the ocean and really nice there." What did my mom know, Robert could be some creeper. _

"_Oh and also Taylor, you are coming with us." I stared at Robert, he was ruining my life._

"_OH NO I'M NOT!" I screamed, turned and left my house._

**End of Flashback.**

"MOM!" I screamed again, waiting for her answer.

"Honey, do you think you could help the nice men out the stuff in the house?" Ugh, she never listened to me anymore,

"Uh, NO! I didn't want to move here, so I'm not helping set up. Once my car gets here I'm leaving." Robert had to drive my car here because my mom wanted some "mother daughter" time. He was supposed to be right behind me, at least that's what my mom said. She bit her lip.

"Honey, your cars not going to be here 'til tomorrow." My hands started shaking and I blinked,

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET AROUND NOW!" I shouted at her as a moving guy walked by. He stopped and looked confused at us but shook his head and went to put the box he was holding away.

"Well honey, we have your little Vespa…" She looked down, I took a deep breath.

"Heather, I mean, Mother. Do you expect me to ride a scooter in the rain?" I asked keeping my voice calm. Riding a scooter in this would be like riding on under water.

"Well you could stay here and help…" I didn't let her finish her sentence; I would rather eat dirt then stay a hang with my mother.

"Where is it?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"In the trunk of my car. The keys are under the seat." I didn't say another word, but walked toward Heather's little Ford pickup truck. Sitting in the trunk was my light green Vespa and, like she said, the keys were in the hidden compartment under the seat.

It had been year since I rode it, but I didn't forget how to, it was so easy. Soon I was racing down the street with my mom screaming "HELMET!" I laughed as I flew down the rode.

I had to admit it, the adrenaline was wonderful and it was better then walking.

**Really hope you like it. Yes my name is also Taylor and the main characters name is Taylor. I just like how Taylor and Paul sound together. Teehee. So please review and tell me what you like about it and what you don't like and what should be changed. REVIEW XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Moving, UGH! Hope you like it. Also reviews are very nice things to get. And sorry for the shortness.**

**Oh and I do not own Twilight or the characters. All I own is the character I put in there myself. If I had owned Twilight I would have made Jasper have a bigger part and Jacob ****not**** imprint on Reneseme. He should have imprinted on that cool girl he met at that park place but you know. **

**Oh and also for this story BD ****didn't**** happen because Paul did ****not**** imprint on **_**Rachel.**_** The vampires are just not in this story and Jake got over Bella. Bella became a vamp but didn't have a child.**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 2****- I had better get back to my house before I ran into a wolf**

"Uh, hi?" I turned my head to see a very tall, very muscular and pretty hot, guy leaning against his motorcycle. Was he crazy, I thought? No I wasn't hypocritical, I was riding a scooter in the rain so why couldn't he ride a motorbike, it's just that he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. And I was cold and I was wearing a sweater and a raincoat, not to mention shoes. How in the world could he wear, like no clothes?

"Can I help you?" I asked walking up to him. Was he ever tall, and hot! But he was so tall. Okay well almost everyone seemed tall to my 53" height, but he was like two feet taller than me.

"Uh, it's not that I need help, it just look like you could use some." I rolled my eyes, did I look vulnerable to this person.

"Nope," I answered, popping the "p." He smiled.

"No you don't need help, or no you don't look like it?" Was he trying to make a joke? I sighed, if everyone was this corny how would I ever get happy.

"Both," I answered and stopped walking forward. I was about a foot from this giant and I could feel his heat radiating. The man stepped forward and took the space between us, couldn't I have any space.

"I'm Jacob," the man said, sticking out his hand politely. I looked at it until it dropped and smiled.

"Are you a tourist?" Jacob asked. I shook my head.

"I wish," I replied rolling my eyes. Jacob chuckled.

"Oh are you Robert's kid?" I took a step back, my hands shaking slightly from my anger.

"NEVER IN MY LIFE!" I screamed, moving forward this time until I was pressed against Jacob's heat radiating body, "IS THAT WHAT HE'S CALLING ME?" I stood up on my toes so I could be in his face, it didn't work very well.

"Whoa, don't do anything drastic," Jacob, said stepping back and holding his hands up. I took a deep breath. I calmed down.

"Well yeah I live with _Robert,_ unfortunately. What's it to you?" I seemed to be making many friends. I rolled my eyes. Jacob laughed.

"Oh well my dad and Robert were like best friends when they were little. And you and your family are coming for dinner tomorrow."

"WHY THE HELL AM I NEVER TOLD THESE THINGS! AND WHY WASN'T I ASKED IF I HAD PLANS OR NOT?" I was yelling again.

"Wow, you have some pretty big anger issues there. You think some anger classes would help." That did it. My hand pulled back and I slapped him on the face.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I breathed in and out and blinked a couple times, tears falling from my eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jacob asked, stepping forward.

"NO, well 'sorta, but it always happens when I'm angry." Jacob laughed.

"Hey that's not half as bad as what happens when I get angry." I tilted my head.

"Opps, to much information." He smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said laughing.

"Well that's better then knowing, I can tell you that." Jacob was also laughing.

"So I'm coming to your house tomorrow?" I asked changing the subject.

"If you want to," Jacob replied shrugging.

"I guess I can schedule that in. I'm only busy Monday through Friday." Jacob smiled and I smiled back.

"What school are you going to?"

"The only one." I laughed.

We were silent for a while until a faint howl shot through the air. I shivered, I was terrified of wolves. Jacob shot up and made some face. I could have sworn he muttered something like "Sam" but I 'dunno.

"Well I better be going," Jacob said with a secretive tone to his voice. Another howl shot through the air, louder this time.

"Crap, okay well see you tomorrow then…" Oh I didn't give him my name.

"Taylor," I said smiling.

"Okay, bye." He ran to his bike and rode off into the forest. That's weird, I thought but shrugged, I had better get back to my house before I ran into a wolf.

**Really hope you like it. And Jacob didn't imprint on Taylor just to tell you. So please review and tell me what you like about it and what you don't like and what should be changed. REVIEW XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Moving, UGH! Hope you like it. Also reviews are very nice things to get. And sorry for the shortness again. I like this chapter a lot so I hope you do to. This story is my first priority, as it seems I have like 3 other stories going, and it's also my favorite. Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me feel loved.**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 3****- I don't consider knocking on a window scaring someone.**

"Taylor, honey, are you going to be in there all day?" My mother asked while knocking on the bathroom door. I was getting ready to go to the dinner at Jacob's and I _had _to look good, this was going to be my official first impression to everyone.

"Uh mom, I've only been in her 30 minutes and you took much, MUCH longer in the bathroom for your first date with Robert." _Parents._

"But honey I was going on a date," my mother paused, "Oh. _Oh. _Oh. I get it. I guess you can take as long as you want."

"Mom, what are you thinking?" I asked confused. Why wasn't my mom bothering me to get out of the bathroom? That was a little freaky.

"Oh, well you're a girl and Jacob's a boy and you what to look good for him." Ew. What in the world was my mom thinking. She was watching way to many shows.

"HEATHER! I AM NOT!" I screamed. MOTHER'S ARE ALWAYS SO…UGH!

"Young lady, you are not allowed to call your mother by her first name," did she have to start this now, "it's very rude. If we were in Korea, I would have the right to smack you." Ooo she was messing with my mood.

"For your information, WE ARE NOT IN KOREA!" I shouted, tears falling from my eyes. It was a good think I wasn't wearing any makeup yet. Eye makeup was off the to-do list now.

My mom took two deep breaths.

"Taylor, I am not going to put up with your attitude, at least not tonight. You better not behave like this at the Black's house, you hear." Don't worry; I won't be near you tonight if I can help it, I thought.

I pushed open the bathroom door and almost hit my mom, good. She smiled to see I was ready. I smirked back.

Looking at my mom, I saw that I seemed very underdressed. She was wearing a shimmering blue cocktail dress, suited for a bar and not suited for a mom. I was only wearing black skinnys, my favorite and best looking pants, and a graphic tee. Maybe she was just to overdressed.

"So your riding with me and Robert tonight, right Tee?" Ha, in your dreams.

"Uh, no," I said rudely. My mom rolled her eyes and muttered "Typical" I smiled.

As driving down the gravel rode I had many things on my mind. What was Jacob's house like? What were his parents like? Would it only be my family there? That's when the freakiest creature I ever saw caught my eye.

It looked like a wolf crossed with a bear, crossed with a horse. It was standing on the side of the rode, almost hidden by the darkness. It's big black eyes met mine and shock crossed its face. Could anything shock an animal, besides a shock collar?

The more I stared at it the more human it looked. Its big head tossed side to side as if trying to shake something out of it. That's when it howled.

Crap, I thought, a wolf. It shot off into the forest. I exhaled a breath of relief and pushed my foot down harder so my car would exhilarate. If I got caught by a police officer I wouldn't care, it would be better than being caught be a wolf.

Very soon I pulled up to a small house I assumed to be Jacob's. Robert's little Audi cope was parked outside it so I was pretty sure it was the right house.

Instead of getting out of the car right away, I sat back in my seat and listened to the radio. My mind was still buzzing from that little encounter. Should I tell anyone, I thought. I wouldn't tell my parents I decided but I would tell Jacob, he was more likely to believe me.

I was about to get out of my car when someone knocked on my side window. I jumped. Jacob started laughing and opened the door for me. I glowered at him.

"Hello happy," he said cheerfully. I hit his arm

"What was that for?" Jacob asked, I rolled my eyes.

"For scaring me," I said, hitting him again, he laughed.

"I don't consider knocking on a window scaring someone." I rolled my eyes again then smiled.

"Well it is when the victim you're scaring saw some…CREATURE on her way to his house." I smiled even wider. Jacob's smiled faded.

"What did you see?" He asked quickly, not able to keep his hands still.

"Uh, I'm not super positive, but I think it was a wolf," Jacob's hands stopped moving, I continued, "well that's what it looked like, but it was HUGE! Like as big as a wolf." I smiled bigger, "You don't believe me do you?"

"No I do believe you and I know what you saw." Jacob started shaking, I tilted my head.

"Have you seen it?" I asked, whispering. Jacob looked around and nodded quickly.

"But lets not talk 'bout that. You 'wanna come inside?" Jacob's smile returned and he picked up my hair and dropped it back down. I looked down at it and I looked like I just had a shower.

"That would be a good idea," I said laughing, Jacob joined in.

"And maybe I should get you some clothes." We walked into his house laughing.

**Really hope you like it. You are free to guess which wolf she saw. And the next chapter is going to be very funny with some rude Leah comments. So please review and tell me what you like about it and what you don't like and what should be changed. REVIEW XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE OF MOVING, UGH! IS NOW UP, GO TELL THE WORLD! Jk, you don't have to tell the world if you don't wanna. Well hope you like this chapter, I myself enjoy it. And sorry if my writing style is changing, I can't control it. Thanks for reviewing and reading this story. You can review some more if you like.**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 4****- MY NAME IS NOT TYLER! DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY!**

Jacob's house was an average sized house, maybe a little bit smaller, but it had charm. It was hidden in a small forest of pine trees and had a cool homemade garage. Who would've thought that he made cars? I laughed to myself, thinking of Jacob riding something other then a motorbike, it didn't work very well. He was like me, except I was a car person, not a bike…or scooter. Of course my mom would say different, saying my Vespa was perfect for me. I wondered if Jacob would think differently.

"Do I look like I'm a car person?" I asked Jacob as we reached his front door. He turned to face me, his face confused.

Jacob didn't answer.

"Sorry, I was just thinking aloud," I said looking down, trying to look embarrassed, I was hardly ever embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, um. I really don't get what you asked. Is this a trick question?" Jacob's face was all pinched together as if he was thinking very hard.

"Never mind, I was just thinking aloud," I said again, but his face didn't go back to normal. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well, are you a car person?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrows a couple times. Again with the poor humor. I rolled my eyes,

"Lets just get inside, before I get even soaked." I picked up my tee shirt, which was filled with loads of water and felt like it weighed 5 pounds.

"I don't think you could get anymore wet," Jacob said looking at my body, for to long then necessary. _Boys._ I rolled my eyes once again.

"What about you, don't you care that your clothes are wet?" Today Jacob was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of cut off jeans. You could now see through the shirt perfectly, seeing every aspect of his muscles.

"I really wouldn't be wearing a shirt right now anyways, except 'we have guests.'" I shook my head playfully.

Very soon we were inside the house, the house that seemed just a bit to small for Jacob, and were greeted by many people. It seemed like my family wasn't the only guests Jacob had over, there were five other people, and it seemed like everyone were old friends.

"Oh hey Jacob." I turned around to see a girl around my age leaning in the doorway to the living room.

"Hi…Leah," Jacob said stepping back while pulling me along. Who the hell was she? Did Jacob have a girlfriend? I felt like slapping myself, I couldn't be jealous, could I?

"So is this Taylor?" "Leah" asked. Jacob nodded quickly, stepping back again.

Jacob stayed silent, so I took the pleasure of talking back. And anyways shouldn't I get to know the girl that already seems to know my name?

"Yeah I am Taylor," I said back sharply. I also did my best "mean" look.

"Oh well it's nice to finally meet you," Leah smiled, no smirked, "Jacob's told me EVERYTHING about you. Your not a very fun person are you?" That did it. I walked up to slut face, and slapped her, SMACK, on the face. I got the same response as Jacob the first time I slapped him.

"Wow Jake, she seems just as weak as Bella was until…you know." NOW WHO THE HELL WAS BELLA? Finally my tear ducts caught up with my emotions, tears fell from my eyes.

"Opps, was I not supposed to mention that? Well to late now," Leah waved, "See you later Tyler." Jacob grabbed my arm and made me unable to go and push _Leah_ down.

"MY NAME IS NOT TYLER! DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY?" I tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but then Leah turned around for one last time,

"Ask Jacob," she said and walked away, Jacob also pulled me away. He had some explaining to do.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!" I screamed trying to keep my voice down. Jacob continued to walk at a very fast sped, but replied.

"That was Leah, I guess you could call her a friend." Jacob shrugged.

"You call someone like that a friend?" I whispered, why on earth would he befriend someone like that.

"Well, she's, uh..." Jacob struggled with the words.

"She's my sister," a new voice said. I turned to see a boy, a mini Jacob. He seemed nice.

"Hi, I'm Seth," the boy said. I smiled and told him my name. Just like Jacob he held out his hand waiting for me to shake it. I looked at him and smiled.

"She doesn't shake hands Seth." I laughed and twirled a piece of my hair.

"That explains it. Well welcome to the neighborhood. And don't mind Leah, you'll learn to love her." Jacob snickered and Seth hit him with his elbow. Jacob nodded.

That was the last I saw for then. Jacob and me made our way to his room, where he let me have some time to change into some clothes he gave me. They weren't very big on me, they happened to be his sisters old clothes, and very warm. After this shirtless Jacob and me made our way to the dining room/living room mix, to eat the wonderful dinner Emily, another guest, made just for the occasion.

**How you liked this chapter. Don't be mad at me for being mean to Leah, I really like her and I am not leaving her out of this story, so I had to introduce her some way. Next chapter you will get to see Quil and Embry, HORRAY. I'll update ASAP, and please review, you may be able to convince me to update sooner. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Woot woot. Again, hope you like this chapter, sort of emotional but not "I LOVE YOU!" type of emotional. Thanks for reviewing everyone and keep up the good work! Oh and I changed the title of this to "Love Triangle." Tell me if you like that name better or worse.**

**Oh and I do not own Twilight or the characters. All I own is the characters I put in there myself. Especially Taylor, cause she sort of is me in a way, but then not in another.**

**Oh and I changed my mind, Breaking Dawn did happen, with the Renesme being born, Bella being turned to a vamp and all that. Just no Jacob and Renesme imprinting thing, or the Jacob starting a new pack. Just had to get that straighter. **

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 4****- I'm gong to go spend time with 'newy' over there.**

"So Taylor, how are you liking La Push?" Sam, Emily's fiancé, asked me. I shrugged. I had only been there for one day, I couldn't really tell if I liked it or not. My mom shot me a glare and then smiled.

"Oh, Taylor loves La Push. Me and her are thinking of going to Forks tomorrow." I rolled my eyes, that hadn't been planned. I heard Jacob chuckle under his breathe.

"Mom, we never discussed that," I said with my best "that never happened" voice. My mom shot me another glare, same with Robert. This time I heard Sam chuckle.

"Your daughter seems to think differently," Sam said with humor in his voice. I smiled.

"Oh, um…" My mom wasn't sure what to say, good. Billy walked into the room at the moment with Sue, Seth and Leah's mother, and Leah trailing behind him. Leah shot me a look after she made sure no one but me was looking, I smiled back. Billy stopped in the doorway.

"Jacob, Seth, it stopped raining. So do you think you could take Taylor with you and eat outside. There really isn't enough room for all of us."

"Sure," the boys said in unison, Leah's smile widened. That gave me an idea.

"Does Leah have to eat outside?" I asked and rolled my eyes. She growled back at me. She growled, what the hell, I thought dogs growled. Ha-ha, Leah the dog. Maybe she could eat out of a dog dish.

"Uh, Leah's a little older than you, so she can eat inside," Sam answered, once he saw Billy pausing.

"No, that's okay Sam. I'm going to go spend some time with 'newy' over there." She nodded her head in my direction. I shrugged and followed Jacob out the door.

Once outside around the table, I took the seat between Seth and Jacob across from Leah, we sat in silence. Leah and me giving each other dirty looks, Jacob and Seth stuffing their facing. I didn't eat a lot, less then an average person, but was finished after all three of them. That's when the conversations actually started.

"So Taylor, you in a relationship with anyone?" Leah asked rolling her eyes. I replied back in the same tone, also rolling my eyes.

"Nope."

"Oh, how come? You're so pretty." Like she meant it.

"Oh, well moving here changed my relationship status." I smiled. Leah rolled her eyes again. I laughed silently.

"Awe how come?" Seth asked, seemingly interested in my story. I didn't mind telling his or Jacob this, "just the dog."

"Well, my old boyfriend of, uh, 11 months broke up with me. With the excuse of 'long distance' as a reason." I rolled my eye at the thought of _Daniel._

"Oh, well he wasn't very nice, was he?" That was Jacob that time; they both seemed to be interested.

"Nope. And I also said that I would stay and I _had_ plans too. He's also part of the reason I left." I looked down and tried to keep the tears down. It worked luckily.

I promised myself that moving out of state, out of country, would give me a chance to live life. But I would have to forget about Daniel to do that.

"Well why would he break up with you if you were 'gonna stay?" My head shot up to see Leah staring at me. Not with hate this time, but sorrow. She didn't seem to be pretending to care, but actually caring. I felt a friendship developing. I continued with my story.

"Well he said 'I kinda had my eye on that hot friend of yours and your leaving just makes it easier." I ended up slapping him and running home with tears in my eyes." Real tears were falling from my eyes by then and Leah was behind my, comforting me.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said and the boys kept quiet. I shook head and fought to smile.

"It's actually better now," I said smiling, "I came here to forget and start off new, and it seems to be working." I looked all three of them in the eyes, studying the eyes of my new friends and they seemed to be the type that didn't steal your boyfriend. They seemed like the true type of friends, the type you see on TV that you can tell anything. Life here was going to be good, even with the rain.

"Hey, looks like a party's going on. Why weren't we invited?" I turned my head to see two for overgrown, nicely muscled, copper toned boys. I smiled at them.

"Oh hey Embry, Quil." The boys smiled as Jacob greeted them and smiled at me too.

"Does everyone just like to show off their ripped bodies?" I asked smiling. All four boys looked around, confused. I sighed; I guess I would have to explain.

"None of you are wearing shirts," I said, motioning to the shirtless Jacob. All boys laughed, Leah joining in to.

"If you could go shirtless, you would," Seth said laughing. I shrugged, maybe I would.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Oh and some unneeded info, I really like the band ****Secondhand Serenade****. Amazing band! Yeah well review and review and review. And I will update sooner if I can. SMILE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here is chapter six. I know, I know, "TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH!" Well I have been super busy, I get like 1 hour of homework each day and I'm SOO busy on the weekends. Well anyways hope you like it and part of this chapter is not in Taylor's POV.**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 6****- And we won't let him see her, ****ever****!**

"So Jacob, aren't I going to be introduced to your friends?" I asked Jacob once his friends sat down. The new boys who now sat at the table, I heard Jacob call them Embry and Quil but those couldn't be real names, looked like all the other boys I met in La Push.

Built, copper-toned, short black hair, and smoking hot. Some other traits they all shared were super tall, hot (as in heat) and really dark brown eyes, The only boy that didn't have dark brown eyes was the boy who looked younger then the other boy who now joined us. His eyes were coal black and they looked familiar…

"I'm Quil," the younger boy said and I shook myself out of my thoughts. What I didn't notice was that I had literally been looking into his dark eyes; I wasn't just doing it in my mind. I nodded and controlled myself from blushing.

"And I'm Embry," the other boys said much more causally then Quil. Again I nodded.

"So what were you guys talking about before we interrupted?" Quil asked quickly. He seemed nervous about something.

"You mean 'rudely interrupted,'" Leah said pushing Quil, he laughed.

"Actually we were talking about Taylor's old boyfriend, but we 'sorta let it go," Jacob answered Quil.

"Ooo, a boyfriend?" Embry asked raising his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes. I was not going to explain again.

"What about all of you guys. Have a special girl in your life, or guy in Leah's case and any of yours if you roll that way." All the guys stiffened up. No one answered. I guess I would have to help them.

"You have a girl you like?" I asked Seth, folding my hands on the table. Seth smiled.

"Nope," he said popping the "p" at the end. I nodded and motioned my hand toward Embry.

"You?"

"Only if you want to," Jacob hit him in the back of his head and I mouthed "thanks" to him.

"What about you Jake?" Embry asked, smiling as if he knew a good joke.

"No…" Jacob answered trailing off at the end.

"He's still a bit upset about his last relationship," Quil whispered to me very quietly so I thought no one else heard.

"Shut the fuck up Quil!" Jacob said giving him the death stare. I moved on. Leah's answer was just like Seth's and she didn't seem to be in a very good mood about it.

"And last but not least, Quil," I said staring again into his black eyes. Quil paused. I made an oooing sound and he shot back up.

"Uhm, well, I don't really date…" Quil answered looking down. I raised my eyebrows.

"Quil has a girl in mind, but he doesn't like to talk 'bout his feelings. So take it as a yes," Embry whispered to me and I nodded. Quil turned to Jacob.

"Oh, yah Jacob me and Embry have to tell you something." Jacob looked confused but the boys pulled him up and pulled him far into the woods.

"What's that about?" I asked Seth and Leah. Leah shrugged and looked like she couldn't care less.

"I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure," Seth answered looking off into the distance. He didn't say anymore.

**JB POV (Jacob's POV)**

"What happened?" I snapped at Quil. I knew Embry didn't have much to do with this; he didn't bring up the subject.

"Well you know how me and Embry were on patrol?" Quil started looking down. I nodded sharply.

"She saw me, I saw her. And so did Embry and Paul…" I stopped him short.

"FUCK! DON'T TELL ME YOU IMPRINTED ON HER?" I shouted at Embry. He looked up at me shocked.

"I wish," Embry answered and my heart rate went down, "but…" This time I cut Embry short.

"Not Paul," I whispered my mind going through all the fantasies of Taylor and me in my mind. I thought she would be my new Bella, and she would actually be mine, not some bloodsuckers.

"We're not sure. But after he saw her in my mind, he started to think about her the way you do. He might just like her." I blinked a couple times.

"So he didn't imprint on her?' I said very quietly. Maybe my fantasies could come true. We could be married, go on a honeymoon in the Galapagos, make little wolves…

"Not, yet. But it might be a possibility. We can't imprint if we don't see the girl with our own eyes, and he only saw her though my head…" I must've been starting a habit of cutting people off.

"And we won't let him see her, ever!"

**Great right? Ha-ha yes very self-centered. And as I'm being self-centered thought you would like to know a bit about me (you probably don't, but to bad)**

**So**** my name is Macavity the mystery cat, but since I am a mystery cat, I disguise myself as a frying pan named Loretta Modern cause I don't want to be seen a the scene of the crime I created.**

**Yes I am a cat from the Broadway play "Cats" and I am a frying pan name Loretta Modern from some Beatles song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is now up. Hallelujah. Well hope you like it and I'll try to update sooner next time… wait, I won't be able to update until Saturday, but I may not be in the mood. Then Sunday I'm gone for the day, then the week I have school. I'll try to update in there because I will also be gone to Edmonton the next weekend. So enjoy this ****chaptyy.**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 7****- **I** would have to meet this Paul kid sometime.**

"It's important honey, and you always do so good in school," my mom told me after I said I wasn't going to school. Yeah, sure, I was good at school in Canada, but imagine school in America. Hmm, that's weird; all I see is a chalkboard full of numbers and letters. Oh wait, that is school.

"Mom, that was in Calgary, I actually knew the prime ministers, I don't even know any American prime ministers." I just got a hold of the government of Canada, and now I would have to do that all over again, but with Americans.

"Honey," my mom said after awhile, "their presidents." I proved my point.

"See!" I shouted and walked out of my kitchen, heading back to my room to go back to sleep. Robert cut me off.

"You ARE going to school young lady!" He said sternly. I gave up and turned back around to go eat breakfast.

As I ate, my so-called parents threw questions, assumptions and ideas at me. I toned them out and read the newspaper slowly. Nothing amazing happened in the news, a few deaths, a few suicides, the normal stuff.

"Taylor," my mom said, finally addressing me by my name in a long time. I looked at her and looked back at the paper.

"I'm sorry for making you move, but things will get better here. For you I mean. I'm totally happy myself." I nodded my head and coughed silently in my head.

"Did you hear me honey," my mom asked. Stupid parents, always being annoying.

"About the 'I'll be happy sometime' thing, or some other gurgle coming from your mouth." Yes the last part was a bit mean, but I wasn't a morning person. Or an afternoon person. Or evening as a matter of fact. But I was a night person. I was more owl then person.

"See honey, does it really feel bad getting up early?" I was finally ready for school, hallelujah, and my mother was super happy, another hallelujah. I nodded to my mothers question, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, see you later mom," I said opening the door; she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you dare skip, cause I will find out." I stuck up my thumb and she let go of her grip.

You know, once I was outside of my house and driving down the bare highway, I felt actually excited. Or I may have been nervous. Either way I wasn't super unhappy about school anymore.

My subconscious mind must've known I would become excited, because I seemed to have dressed very well that day. I was in my favorite skinnies, once again, and my favorite Beatles shirt. I had millions of them, the were the best band ever, even though none of my old friends thought that…

Finally I made it to school and quickly zipped up my coat. As I stepped out of my car, I imagined finding myself stepping into a rain forest. But nothing wet was falling on me, weird. I quickly closed and locked my door, to be safe, and turned around.

"Hey Taylor," Jacob said as I found him standing behind me holding an umbrella over my head.

"Jacob," I said, trying not to notice him. I really didn't need another shadow in my life.

"Why are you always so formal, you know, calling me 'Jacob.'" I looked at him confused. What the hell was I supposed to call him?

"You 'wanna be called…" I said putting my hand up. He imitated my movement.

"Well everyone else just calls me 'Jake,'" He said looking very intensely at me.

"Okay, 'Jake,'" I said making little quotation marks with my hands, he laughed and put his hand on my back… Awkward.

Jacob, or "Jake", led me into the school and we started walking one way. Out of nowhere popped out Seth he put a hand on Jacob's shoulder and whispered very quickly and quietly into his ear. All I heard was "Paul" the rest was just ssspp sounds.

Once Seth left Jacob quickly turned directions and walked the other way. Suspicious or what? It probably had something to do with that Paul kid.

Paul… Paul McCartney, hmmm. I would have to meet this Paul kid sometime.

**I hopes yous likes it. I love the Beatle right now oh and Secondhand Serenade. I think I've said that before, but yah ha-ha. REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up. I was fast right? Well hope you like it and I'll try to update tomorrow or sometime in the week. Enjoy this chapter, Paul's POV is in it. Hurray.**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 8****- ****You don't 'wanna meet Paul, he's a bad boy**

**Paul's POV.**

"Have you guys seen Jacob today?" I asked Jared, he shrugged and stuffed his face with more food. Kim was sitting beside Jared, not caring he was eating like a complete pig. Stupid imprints. I hoped I never would have to go through that fate.

Imprints were just like peoples children, but you would fall in love with them…eventually. Like seriously, who would want to fall in love with someone immediately? They could be ugly, or could have a bad personality. And if they die you become all upset and depressed. I would much rather love people normally.

"Paul, you met the new girl yet?" Jared asked once his plate was finally empty. I didn't know there was any new girl… Oh wait. Was she the girl who saw Quil in the woods? She was hot. Even Embry thought so, and Quil would've thought so too. Another reason I hate imprints.

"No, but I know I'd like to," I told Jared raising my eyebrows, he laughed and Kim looked disappointed. If she didn't appreciate my motives, then she shouldn't eat with us. Wait if she didn't, neither would Jared. I take it back.

"You guys are so sick. And anyways it seems like Jake has dibs on her," Kim said in her "know it all voice." I rolled my eyes and Jared laughed.

"You know Paul could change his mind," Jared said punching me in the arm. Kim shook her head.

"No, he seems really serious about her, more then Bella I think." Ha-ha, more then Bella, impossible. I laughed.

"Haven't you noticed that Jacob has been avoiding you Paul?" Kim said after awhile. I tilted my head. What did I have to do with Jacob and whatever her face's relationship?

"No," I answered, looking ahead to Jared, he looked down.

"Well he is. He's scared you'll imprint on her." Kim then stood up and walked away from the table. Of course Jared followed her, leaving me sitting at the table, alone.

I took out my cell phone and saw I still had 20 minutes of lunch left. I decided I would take my chances and find Jacob. I would meet this new girl and show that Jacob was wrong, I wouldn't imprint on her. But I would make her love me, cause that's just how I roll.

**Taylor's POV**

"So Jacob, have you introduced me to all your friends yet?" I asked Jacob as we walked around the school. I was trying to start a conversation that the Paul fellow would come up into. I heard his name, like, ten times today.

"Not all of them…" Jacob answered, trailing off at the end, I raised my eyebrows.

"Are one of those friends you haven't introduced me to, named Paul?" I asked moving closer to Jacob. His eyes widened and he started to shake.

"H-how, do you know Paul?" He asked stepping back a bit. I shrugged.

"I don't, just heard his name a lot recently…" I looked out of the window we stopped by; Jacob stopped shaking and stepped closer to me. So close his chest was against my back. He didn't say anything. I turned to face him.

Jacob was bending down, so his face was inches away from mine, our lips at the same height. I tried to step back but couldn't as for I was against the wall already. Jacob inched even closer to me. Good thing I wasn't costrophobic, but still, it was very close.

This scene must've entertained the bystanders, cause wouldn't it entertain you. If you saw two people, one a big burly the other a scrawny girl, pinned against each other, their lips almost touching. Well that's what was happening.

"You don't 'wanna meet Paul, he's a bad boy," Jacob said in a seducing voice. He was probably trying to do that to persuade me to do what he wanted, and it almost worked, actually it sort of did. I moved off against the wall and closer to him. Now it was I inching closer filling in the invisible space between us. Soon I was wrapped in his arms. Not good.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so call me stupid but I finished this chapter, oh last friday. I put it on my documnets place, but didn't put it onto the story. Yeah i know, stupid. But anyways the good thing is, is that I also just finished chapter 10, so you'll get to chapters in a row, YAY!!, hah yah well enjoy. **

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 9****- There is someone looking for you**

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob!" CRAP the one voice I didn't want to hear. Crap, crap, crappity crap. I unwrapped my arms from around Taylor and pushed her against the closest wall. Paul was not going to see Taylor.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob. Trying to rap me or something. Let go!" Taylor shouted at me, I ignored her and put my hand over her mouth. She tried to bit me.

"Hey, Jake," Paul said once he made it to me. He looked around and frowned. CRAP! He was looking for Taylor.

"Hi Paul, uh, what brings you here?" I asked. He shrugged and Taylor finally got her teeth around my hand.

"OW!" I shouted and my hand fell off of Taylor's mouth. _CRAP!_ I shouted in my mind and quickly pushed my hand back over Taylor's mouth.

"What the hell was that about?" Paul asked me laughing. My eyes widened, what the hell would I tell him.

"Oh, I, uh, got stung…" I trailed off as Taylor once again tried to bite my hand. Paul didn't look convinced.

"There are no wasps or bees in the school," Paul said shaking his head. I smiled and laughed.

"Well I guess I must've canned myself." Paul nodded his head and winked at me.

"Have you already killed that new girl with your anger?" He asked me, my eyes widened. How in the world could he think that?

"NO!" I almost shouted and Paul stepped back. Yeah that's right go away, I thought, you are never, ever going to see Taylor. He stepped forward. Erg!

"A little defensive there Jake?" Paul asked me chuckling under his breath.

"Shut up!" I said as Taylor found a new way to try to get away. Pinching. I grabbed both her hands with my free one.

"So is that a yes?" Paul asked. Why the hell wouldn't he just leave?

"No!" I said and I felt Taylor laugh behind my hand. But to quiet for Paul to hear.

"Oh, so you don't like her. You sure 'bout that? The whole school thinks you like her. Well not the whole school, but the whole pack, even Kim. But if you say so, I guess I can try my charm on her." I had such and need to punch Paul, but both my hands were busy…

_**BUR-ZING**_

Hallelujah! The bell rang and Paul was off, with a wink back at me. Thank god. I let go of Taylor once Paul was out of sight, then I ran off.

**Taylor's POV.**

WHAT THE HELL WAS JACOB STUPID BLACK'S PROBLEM?! First he pushed me against a wall and tried to rap me or something. Then that Paul kid came and they fucking started talking about me. Like what the hell! I didn't even know him. And why wouldn't Jacob introduce me or anything? That kid was going to get a HUGE talking to.

As the final bell finally rang, I rushed out of my classroom and into the hallway. I looked around for Jacob, but he was nowhere in sight. He was smart; you should never anger me, ever.

Since I couldn't seem to find Jacob anywhere, I wondered why, I started walking down the hall. I couldn't seem to find Embry, Quil, or any of Jacob's other friends. I might have even seen that Paul kid though, but how could I know. Jacob seemed to not want me to meet him. He must've been hot then, Jacob didn't want me to meet someone hot. Nice.

"Hey Taylor," I heard behind me. I turned to find Kim standing against a wall. Weird, Jared wasn't with her. Usually Jared never left Kim's side, they were like one person with two brains. 'Sorta like an amoeba before it parts but after it duplicates its contents.

"Hey Kim. Do you know where Jacob is?" I asked in a curious tone. Didn't want to seem suspicious did I?

"Uh, no. But there is someone looking for you." I tilted my head and Kim waved her hand toward her. I walked up to her. She whispered,

"Do you like Jacob?" she asked. My eyes widened and I laughed.

"I'll take that as a no. And that's good," she said I tilted my head again. She giggled

"Do you know Paul?" she asked.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS PAUL KID?! I HEAR ABOUT HIM ALL THE TIME!" Again Kim giggled.

"Well he's looking for you. So don't leave the school yet, he really wants to meet you." I nodded my head and then asked,

"Well where should I wait?"

"Just sit on the bench, he'll see you if you're there." I nodded again and then went and sat on the bench. It was cold, uncomfortable and hard. But it was better then standing.

_I wonder who Paul is…_

**Ooo, amazing right, aha, jk, I'm just a bit full of myself today, sorry. Hope you enjoyed chapter 9, chapter 10 will be up in like 5 minutes. YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NEXT CHAPTER, HURRAAY**

**NEXT CHAPTER, HURRAAY!! Well anyways I had fun up north, it was warmer then Calgary amazingly. So I now turn 14 in… 18 day!! Woot woot. So enjoy.**

**Also I don't own Twilight, lets thanks Stephanie Meyer for this, not me. And I don't own the song On Top of the World, lets thank Boys Like Girls for that. And I don't own Get Back, big round of applause for The Beatles, aka John, Ringo, Paul, and George. Also happy belated birthday to John, he would be 68 now. Too bad hes not alive to enjoy it.**

**ANYWAYS enjoy chapter 10.**

**WHOA TEN CHAPTERS ALREADY WOOT WOOT!**

**Title-**** Moving, UGH!**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 10****- The eyes I would never forget. **

**Paul's POV**

The school felt oddly empty once the final bell rang. I rushed to my locker; I didn't want to miss the big game did I? Once at my locker, I felt even odder. Why did I have so much space? Usually girls surrounded me at this point, in my dreams. But still it was weirdly spacious.

I looked around and noticed none of my brothers were at their lockers. Neither was Jacob. I laughed at myself at the great joke I just made; I would have to try it out someday. Hmm, maybe that new girl liked funny guys. I nodded, I was plenty funny.

But still, where was everyone. I felt a light tap on my back and turned to see little Kim standing smiling smugly. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she wanted.

"You shouldn't just be raising your brows at me Paul! You should be thanking me!" Again I raised my "brows" and disappointment flushed Kim's face. I laughed.

"Well I guess you don't want to meet your future imprint…I'll just go tell her to leave now. Do you want me to give her a message for you?"

"What the hell do you mean, Kim?" She smiled to see she got a good response out of me. So like Kim. I have to admit; I liked her better before she met Jared. Then she was quiet, and I could also think things about her.

"Come, she's waiting," Kim said grabbing my hand; Jared wasn't going to like that much. I laughed to myself, for no reason really. Weird.

As we walked down the hall, time seemed to slow. Seconds ticked by as if they were minutes. Each step felt like it took an eternity. That's when my phone started ringing.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world_

_And we can do anything,_

_We can be anything_

I'll meet you tonight on top of the world

_As real as it seems,_

_You're only in my dreams_

_Look out across the water_

_Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care_

_But just can't be there_

_Swear that I will see you someday_

_I have to find a way_

_To show you I care_

_Even if you're not there…_

I figured that picking up my phone would work better then standing there and listening to its lyrics. Even though it was my favorite song…

"Hello?" I asked as I flipped my phone open. Kim tapped her finger against her wrist. Inpatient girl.

"Hey Paul, it Jared." I rolled my eyes.

"Like I don't know your name Jojo." Wouldn't he be happy I started this again? Since the age we were five I called him Jojo. I don't know why, well yeah I do.

Our mothers always seemed to think putting Beatles music would make us go to sleep easier at naptime. Right.

Well anyways, they always put on the song Get Back, and that's how Jared got the name Jojo, and I got the name Loretta.

_Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner,_

_But he knew it wouldn't last._

And

_Sweet Loretta Modern thought she was a woman,_

_But she was another man._

Ha-ha, good times, good times.

"Paul not now, can I speak to Kim?" Jared asked

"How do you know I'm with Kim?" I laughed, he sighed.

I handed the phone to Kim and she spoke and laughed. _Wasting my minutes here…_ I thought. I sighed as she clicked the phone shut.

"What did he need?" I asked as she handed me my phone.

"Oh, Jared just told me he has Jacob…" she looked off into the distance and started pulling me along once again.

"Get lost!" I heard someone scream, as I got closer to the front hall. It was a girl and her voice was both sexy and sweet. It also wasn't I voice I had ever heard before. Kim smiled. Very soon Mark, a small boy in my school, came running down the hall, sadness on his face. Ooo this girl was mean, nice!

"Stay here," Kim said and ran off to the front hall. Very soon she was back, holding someone behind her back. What the hell was this?

"Can I meet him this century Kim?" the girl asked, her voice shaking. Was she scared of me, or just nervous.

Kim stepped to the side and let me have a good view of this girl. She was small, pale with a light tan and beautiful highlighted brown hair. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face, but I felt very calm standing near her. Kim's smile dropped and so did the bag she was carrying. The girl looked up and I got to see her eyes. The eyes I would never forget.

**OMGOSH OMGOSH OMGOSH!! yes i get emotional to my own stories, haha, anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 11 will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guess what, CHAPTER 11 IS UP!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I like it, a lot, but I'm the writer. Oh and sorry it took so long, I've been helping out at school a lot lately and its after school so I have like NO time to update. I also have sooooooo much homework cause we are learning about mitosis and meiosis in science and it REALLY hard. Well anyways, enjoy and always review!**

****

**Summary-****Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 11-Guess who is getting Taylor to call you**

What the hell was that kid looking at? Yes Jacob and all his other friends already stared me at, but that was out of hand. Like seriously couldn't he have pried his eyes away for me for at least one second? I sighed and Kim started giggling. Finally Paul lost his concentration and looked away from me.

"OH!" he said sounding surprised, "I, uh, have to go. See you tomorrow Kim," he said waving back at her as he galloped away. Once down the hallway I saw him steal one last glance at me. Like he hadn't seen me enough.

"So Taylor, how do you like Paul?" Kim asked, nudging me in the ribs.

"He's, ugh, nice looking I guess," I shrugged and Kim's shoulders dropped. Why was she so into me meeting Paul? He wasn't any different from Jacob or his friends. They were all tall, copper-toned, built, and beautiful. And at least Jacob didn't stare like a blind man would stare at the sun after he got an eye transplant.

"Oh come on, what else did you notice about him?' Kim asked, again nudging me in the ribs. Couldn't I avoid being tickled when I was asked a simple question.

"Well I did notice that he liked to stare at me, like, a lot." Kim's smiled dropped and she pouted at me. I smiled and started walking down the hallway.

"Wait Taylor," Kim shouted as she ran up to me, I sighed and slowed down.

"What now?' I asked in a rudish voice, but then, when was my voice ever not rude?

"Take this," she said and handed me a scrap of paper with a number on it, "and call Paul. He'd appreciate it." I rolled my eyes and scrunched the paper into my pocket.

"And if I do that, will you leave me alone?" Kim smiled and nodded her head. _Mhm, sure you will,_ I thought.

**Paul's POV.**

_Jacob's 'gonna kill me. Jacob's 'gonna kill me. JACOB BLACK IS GOING TO KILL ME! _ I thought as I ran through the school parking lot. I ran past my car completely and headed for the trees. All I could think about was that one girl. She captivated my mind and was graffiting until all I could see was her and things about her everywhere.

I had no choice but to phase as I made it into the deep part of the forest. I couldn't hold back my rage any longer.

Suddenly fire was racing through my veins and throughout the every corner of my body. My body trembled with shakes and very soon my clothing was ripping before me but I was not naked for long.

Gray fur exploded from somewhere inside me and I was soon on all fours. I wasn't the only one inside my mind, three others were there seeing what I saw happen only 10 minutes ago.

_Congrats_ Brady and Collin thought in unison. I growled at them. Collin whimpered in fear. Wimp.

_It wasn't a whimper, it was a… growl. _Collin thought. Junior high children, always being brave. Collin growled. Ooo scary.

_Paul stop trying to make us forget that you imprinted. _Brady thought and then went over the scene of me imprinting. I growled again.

_Paul you know we have to have a meeting for this_, Sam thought trying to be all "I'm the boss, I am big man" to me. Sam sighed.

_Yep_, I said lying down in the dirt. My mind went quiet, well mostly. I still couldn't get Taylor out of my mind. She was always there standing in the hallway, her light brown eyes melting into mine. Her eyebrows rising as she looked at me for a moment of time. Her small mouth opening as if to say something but closing immediately. I wish I were braver at the moment of time. I would've said to her "Hi I'm Paul." I sighed.

Soon my mind was loud again. People laughing at my thoughts and Jared joining in.

_Hey Paul, if I were you, I would get home and sit near the phone. Guess who is getting Taylor to call you. _I rose from the ground and ran home not phasing back until at the back door of my house.

Soon I was sitting in my room, phone sitting beside me on my bedside table. My dog Milibar was also sitting with me, but not on the bed, cause he wouldn't fit.

The phone soon started ringing.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, is this Paul? It's Taylor." My heart melted.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Oh and yes I love this chapter. Also next chapter will be up very soon with a BIG twist! Well not really big, but it will be funny.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, YAY! Hope you enjoy it. Also sorry about Jacob not being in the chapters for a long time. He will be soon, I just can't fit him in yet. Enjoy and also REVIEW!  And I hope you don't get mad at my because of the twist at the beginning.  Lots of you seemed excited.  But it had to happen, I'm sorry, but it did.  And please review, I love hearing how I am doing and what I could improve on.  Also everyone tell me your name, because I need to add some people into this story some time, and I want to put my readers into it.:]**

**Title-**** Love Triangle.**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 12****- Honey we have a guest, get that dog outside.**

"Taylor?" Paul asked questionably. Oh wow, now this was fun.

"Yes it is Taylor, silly Paul," I said in a girly voice, I wondered if Paul was hyperventilating yet.

"Hey," Paul answered in a "sexy" voice. I burst out laughing and imagined Paul's eyes widening and he heard that it wasn't Taylor. Once he heard my voice.

"Who is this!" Paul said his voice rising. Ha-ha.

"Whoa man calm down, it's Brady." The phone line died as Paul slammed the phone on to the ground…most likely. You know, I think he should've got some anger issues help, like big time.

**Paul's POV.**

What the hell was wrong with Brady, he knew Taylor was going to call me… Why would he do that? I thought he was my friend? Real friends wouldn't do that… My mind wandered around my long lost emotion, sadness. The last time I was sad would've had to been when my father died in the 9/11 terrorist attack.

Well actually I wouldn't call that "sad" maybe relived is a better word. Not like he was a big part in my life. Gone everyday of the year, but August 12th, aka one of my little sister's birthdays, his daughter. He wouldn't even come home for my birthday… or Christmas.

So I guess I was never really sad before, just angry mostly. Seems like having an imprint brings out new emotions in you.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, putting my arms under my head. Seconds later there was a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in," I said my voice not very loud. The doorknob turned slowly and my youngest sitter slowly walked in.

"What do you need Kels?" I asked as she crawled up onto my bed. She pressed her face against my leg, what was with 5 year olds?

"Mommy told me to stay up here with Pawl." I rolled my eyes, when didn't my mother need me to take care of her.

"Where did mom go?" I asked Kelsey as I sat up, she crawled up on my lap. My mother wasn't usually gone on Monday's. It was usually Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's she needed my help, but I could never help on Wednesday's, I loved patrol cause of this.

"She's 'goin to the Lamoat's house, she said 'dat I, you," she pointed at me, "need more help around with me." Kelsey always made total sense, not.

"Who are the Lamoats?" I asked.

"Not Lamoats, LA-MOE-Ths." She hit me in the gut.

"Oh and she's going to get someone to help me take care of you?" Kelsey nodded.

"AND ALL MY NEW FRIENDS FROM KINDY GARDEN!" She shouted then ran out of the room. Wonderful.

**Taylor's POV**

I drove up my driveway and saw someone was parked in my spot, WHAT THE HELL? I told myself to calm down and relax; it wouldn't be that bad to have to park somewhere else, would it?

I saw that there were no spots near my house that were open, so I drove up the block, still no spots. I gripped the edge of my steering wheel as I turned the corner, finally finding an open spot. I growled under my breath.

As I stepped out of my car, I felt heavy raindrops dripping everywhere. I rolled my eyes, couldn't the rain stop for, oh, I don't know, 5 minutes. Of course it couldn't.

I pulled up my hood and kept walking up the hill to my house, humpt. I soon made it to my house. Marlow, my Great Dane, German shepherd cross, ran out to greet me. He was probably the only living thing that got me out of bed in the morning, my mom would sell him right away if I died, she hated him. But Robert didn't, well I don't think so… I guess Robert was good because of that.

"Marlow, come inside, is Heather making you stay outside in this rain? Good thing I'm home right?" Marlow barked in agreement.

I opened the door of my house and stepped inside, letting Marlow in first. He barked happily as he shook his wet coat all over the house. My mother heard him and started shouting,

"WHAT IS THAT DOG DOING INSIDE!?" I rolled my eyes,

"It's cruel to keep a dog outside in rain 24/7, he'll get all wrinkly. If I wanted a wrinkly I would've bought a sharpei."

"Honey we have a guest, get that dog outside." I didn't listen.

"Oh its okay Heather, my son has a dog. I'm used to it." I heard a woman say, she seemed nice. To bad she wasn't my mother. Instead I got an evil, cruel to dogs, mother.

"Honey, I have a job for you. It's easy too. You just have to take care of some kids after school on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

I rolled my eyes, even though no one could see me.

**Hope you liked it, I did. Ha-ha. Also my birthday is only in 5 days, November 2!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!!! I would have updated sooner, but I had a dance last night. And it was amazing. **

**My schools Robert Pattinson look alike was there, AHHHHH. Sorry just mocking the grade 7 and 8s in my school. They have like a fan club of him, it's pretty funny. But really he could be Robert's double :D**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 13****- I'm pretty sure you'll get along.**

"Mother, do you expect me to take care of children in my free time?" I asked my mother as I took off my coat. Not that I had much to do after school on weekdays, or weekends for that matter, but really, why would I want to do that. But I would've also needed a job soon, and La Push or Forks didn't have many working opportunities.

"Just come here Taylor," My mother said sternly, I was already going there anyways…

As I walked slowly to my living room I stuck my hand into my back pocket where I found a crumpled paper. I slowly pulled it out, stopping to read it. On the letter it read,

Paul's Number, CALL HIM!!!!!

264-9745

My eyes widened, I had forgotten about that…

I stuck the number back in my pocket and walked swiftly to my living room. Sitting on my love chair was a slim, tall looking lady. She looked about mid-thirties and had beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled shyly at me and waved. I turned to my mom, who was sitting on the long couch, and saw the same face I saw everyday, an upside down smile and two eyebrows scrunched together.

_At least look inviting_, I thought as I went and sat on the recliner. The lady looked at me and smiled again, her smooth face showing her youth.

"Tee, this is Ms Byrd, she's the lady who needs your help." I nodded in her direction and she smiled. Much nicer than my mother.

"So what do you think about helping me. It would only be for, oh, 5 hours. From three thirty to eight thirty. And also I wouldn't be leaving you alone with 4 children. On Tuesdays and Thursdays my son will help, Wednesdays one of his friends will help out, or my other daughter." Hey that didn't sound to bad. _Easy, give me something to do, oh and time away from my mother… sold._

"Yeah, sure, that doesn't sound so bad. Would I get paid for it…?" I asked trailing off at the end. I didn't want to seem super "I won't volunteer for it" but money would be good…

"OF COURSE! I wouldn't put you through that without being paid. How does 20 dollars a night, and 10 more if you every have to work overtime." I raised my eyebrows, that was a lot for such easy work.

"Oh, Karen, you don't need to pay her that much…" Karen interrupted her,

"No, it's a good price, cause she's going to be working really hard. Three five year olds and one three, yeah, she needs that much…or more, but I don't have that much." I smiled, still not that hard.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes please, I think it would be great!" I said just as Marlow walked into the room.

"Oh and also Taylor, I have a dog, so there is also another thing in the house…"

"Dogs are fine with me, I love 'em." Karen smiled than looked at her watch.

"Oh Taylor, not to be a bother, but do you mind coming to my house. I want you to see the place and learn it. I would also like you to meet my son, I'm pretty sure you'll get along."

"She'd love to!" My mother answered as I opened my mouth. I rolled my eyes, Karen noticed.

"Heather maybe you should let your daughter answer." Ooo. My mother rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Nothing better to do." Karen smiled once again and stood from the seat.

**Paul's POV**

Why hadn't she called? Jared lied. I thought he was my friend…

I pulled my nails across my face once again twitching from the pain. Kelsey was asleep on my bed and I was sitting on the floor. The blood from my face dropped onto the floor, but my face soon healed.

I was torturing myself all because of a girl. A simple girl, no different from any other girl. Except for the fact she was someday going to be a part of my life. And a BIG part of it. She would be the only thing I think of, the only thing I would care about. If she was feeling bad, I would too. If she was happy, I would be happy…

I bit down on my lip, trying to keep my thoughts down. Soon my lip bled. I closed my eyes and rested my head against my bed. I cleared my head of all thoughts and just listened to the sounds around.

I could hear kids screaming as the played hide and seek in a near by park. I could hear someone's paws thumping along in the leaves as the patrolled in the forest behind my house. I could hear my mother's car screech to a stop as she stopped at a stoplight.

Soon I was listening for that special girls voice, or anything about her. I hit my head against a near by wall, forming a small dent in it. I closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I heard someone opening my door and walking in. My mother most likely. But I also heard someone else's footsteps…

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Spent 2 hours on it, and now I am super tired. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so here is chapter 14! Hey guess what else…who else is 14 today? ME!!! So hope you enjoy this chapter and so on.**

**Also none of the characters belong to me, but Taylor does. Oh and there song that will be in it also doesn't belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 10****- Like it?**

As I walked into Ms Byrd's house she turned to me and held out a key. Probably to the house.

"Her Taylor, it's a key to the house. Come over whenever you like, and don't even call first, you're always welcome." I smiled at her as she dropped the key into my hand. She smiled back and opened the door. Once she was in, I followed. The house was beautiful. It was comforting, and simple. Very neutral.

Along many of the walls were pictures of wolves and her children. It seemed she had three. Two girls, one boy. There were also many pictures of scenery, all in black and white. It was very classy.

Once inside I slipped off my shoes and coat. Ms Byrd took my coat and hung it up in the closet. She was a much better hostess than my mother. Her children must've been very well behaved, and nice.

Very soon I heard a small child crying and a man telling it to quiet. Ms Byrd rolled her eyes.

"Well that would be Kelsey crying. She's one of the kids you'll take care of. She only cries when she wakes up though, don't worry." I smiled at Ms Byrd, I really couldn't think of anything to say. It's not like I was nervous or anything. I was the complete opposite of that, her house was very soothing, it calmed me down, a lot.

"Mom, is that you?" A voice called from up the stairs. Very soon a tall copper-toned man came walking down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and I got a good look at him. Those eyes burned into me once again not moving. He stood not moving on the bottom step of his staircase. His eyes glued to mine, mine to his. It was like after school all over again, only instead of Kim witnessing it, Paul's…mother was the one.

Finally Paul's eyes flickered away from mine; my eyes were finally free to move. I looked around, trying to blur Paul out of my vision, I look at his mother. She stood smiling, tears in her eyes, as if she understood something I was unable to catch.

All three of us stood in silence for a while. Paul looking at his mother, his mother looking at me, and me looking away from the stare of Paul's mother and him. Finally Ms Byrd broke the silence.

"So Taylor have you met Paul before. He goes to your school, but he's a year older." I nodded at her statement but stayed silent.

"Paul, why don't you show Taylor around the house. I have some errands to do and, uh, some phone calls to make." Paul nodded his head and Ms Byrd slipped all her outer clothes back on and went upstairs. Very soon she was back down with a little girl in her arms. Soon they were gone. And Paul and I were alone. Silence followed. Soon I took the privilege and spoke first.

Paul's POV

"So are you, uh, going to show me around your, uhm, house?" Taylor's voice rang in my ears. It was the first time she was ever talking to me and I would never forget it. It sounded like a church choir singing in harmony. The sound of birds chirping in the early hours of the day. It was wonderful. Taylor coughed.

"S-sorry," I said and looked Taylor in the eyes. She smiled shyly once she saw me staring at her, a small blush starting on the tip of her nose and making its way across her freckled cheeks. I smiled.

"So are you excited to look after children with me?" I asked Taylor as I showed her around my house. I hope she said yes. That would totally have made my day.

She shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so, it is an easy way to make money." I nodded at what she said and continued showing her the house.

Very soon we were on my top floor and at the only door I hadn't opened yet. My room.

"So what room is that?" Taylor asked curiously, like she didn't know. We had been in every other room in my house. Where was I supposed to sleep?

"Oh that's just my room," I answered putting my hand on the door, "You don't really need to see it, not like you'll be in there." I sighed under my breath.

"How do you know I'll never be in there?" Taylor asked stepping closer to me, my heart raced.

"Well, uhm, do, you, want to, see it?" I said stopping often. This girl was making my stutter.

"Yeah!" she said a little to enthusiastically. I opened the door and stepped in.

Taylor's POV

Paul's room was like, wow. It wasn't an average guys room, it was actually clean. It surprised me. The only thing that was weird about it was the many dents that were in the wall and the many pictures of wolves. I counted them, there were ten.

There was a brown wolf, a gray wolf with dark spots, a white wolf, a tan wolf, a black wolf, a brownish red wolf, a sandy colored wolf, a chocolate brown wolf and a small gray wolf. There was also a bigger grey wolf and he had the biggest picture on the wall. It was sort of weird though, why have so many pictures of wolves. Didn't most boys have picture of girls on there walls? I shrugged.

"Yeah so this is my room…" Paul said trailing off. I nodded and when to the far corner of his room. In that corner was a small bookshelf filled with Cds. I traced my fingers along all of them reading the names in my head. He had everything. From Three Dog Night to Flow Rider. He even had some that I hadn't even heard of. Stuff like Qr5 and Jarvis Church.

"You seem to like music huh?" I asked once Paul came over to see what I was doing. He nodded and pulled of the Jarvis Church Cd.

"Ever heard them?" He asked as he put the Cd in the stereo. I shook my head.

"No, their good, here." He stopped on an up beat song.

_We got the whole daylong_

_Yeah were so much fun_

_We got the whole daylong_

_Yeah we got to tell someone_

We got the whole daylong

_We gonna learn this song_

_We got the whole daylong_

_Whole daylong._

Paul paused the song.

"Like it?" He asked and I nodded my head, he smiled and played the song again. I listened to the lyrics of the song and started to learn them easily. The song was predictable, but good.

Soon the song was over and Paul played it again and again and again. I soon fell in love with the song.

**So how was it? If you are wondering who Qr5 is, well they are my friends uncles old band, but I've never heard them. I just love putting songs and band names in this story, its fun. I'll update soon and yeah…**

**THERE IS NOW SNOW ON THE GROUND WHERE I LIVE YET AND IT'S AMAZING! Usually there is snow on my birthday…**

**Hope you all had a good Halloween!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here it is, chapter15, aka, my longest chapter (without a/n's its 1618 words) and my favorite so far. I could barely stop writing it, it was soooo hard. I had a completely different idea for how this chapter should've gone, but the words flowed and it all worked out. I hope you like it as much as I do. ENJOY!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 15****- You play soccer?**

**Taylor's POV**

Paul's room had a particular smell, I noticed after being in it for, oh, about 1 and half hours. His room smell like, well I didn't really have an explanation for it. It was woodsy but not woodsy at the same time. It smelt like the smell of water, with a small tinge of bleach and clean laundry. It was a nice smell.

Soon the music slowed to a stop and silence filled his room. I could hear a clock ticking somewhere in his room and the slow beating of my heart. The even breathing of both Paul and I, and the wind blowing through the trees outside. I couldn't hear any rain though, it must've stopped.

I looked around Paul's room, taking in the images of forests and wolves. His room didn't only smell woodsy, it looked it too. The walls were painted a deep green with splotches of brown and yellow all around. The pictures fit in very well and so did everything else. His room was very color-coordinated, something you wouldn't except for a teen girls room, rather than a boys.

"Taylor," Paul said quietly while looking out his window. I turned my head toward him. His head turned slowly toward me. His eyes looked directly into mine. I nodded my head. Paul paused then smiled.

"It's getting late," he said in a small voice and my eyes widened. I whipped out my phone and read the time, 6:37. I cussed under my breath.

My mother was all about being home for dinner and not staying out late. I was not allowed out past 6, unless she talked to the parent of whomever I was with. And yes, she had talked to Paul's mother, but there were never acceptations for Mondays. They were our "family" night.

Paul laughed and I pulled my head up to look at him. My eyes squinted while I gave him a mean look. He smiled and waved.

"Have to get home, huh?" Paul asked crouching down beside me.

"Yeah, my mom's 'gonna freak," I said standing up, Paul stood up too.

"Oh come on how mad could she get for you being home late?" I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know my mother. Your mom seems perfectly normal, mine she's nowhere near normal. In Jr High, she would always pick me up from school, and once she was an hour late. She asked me all sorta questions once I got in the car. And not just normal ones like 'how was school' but things like 'where were you?' And all I was doing was sitting on the steps waiting for her." I sighed thinking back to Jr High. I loved it, life was so easy then. I didn't have much to think about then, now life was just hell.

"Oh come on, she's just worried about you." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh yeah, that's the reason she asks me what I do in my room." I rolled my eyes. My mother was so going to be pissed when I got home.

"So how do you plan on getting home?" Paul asked me as I was putting on my coat. My face scrunched, my car was at home.

"Uhm, I guess I'll walk. It's not raining and it can't be that far…" I trailed off as I tried to remember the way Ms Byrd drove here. All I remembered was trees, rain and more trees, oh and more rain.

"Do you even know where you live?" Paul asked raising one eyebrow. Again my face scrunched. I live on Pine Street…

"Uhm, 276 Pine Street," I answered remembering the number I wrote down to my friends back home so they could write me.

"That half way across the Rez, I'll drive you…" This time Paul trailed off and frown forming on his lips.

"Never mind, I left my car at school." I nodded.

"That's okay, I don't mind walking." I said. Walking was like my past time, but I only did it when it was: A) warm out. B) Dry out, and C) light out. It was none of those, even if the rain stopped.

"You're not going to be walking alone," Paul said, getting on his coat, well button up shirt.

"You don't have…"

"Hey, I'm getting you in trouble with your mom, I'm walking you home. And anyways there are dangerous things in the woods," Paul interrupted, I sighed and gave in.

"Oh like wolves." I raised my eyebrows seeing if I would get the same reaction from him that I had from Jacob.

"Of course," Paul said opening the door, joking of course.

Soon we were walking down the highway, always having to step to the side as a car drove by. I did not regret letting Paul walk me home, I would have been hyperventilating by myself.

"I know you've heard this a lot already, but how are you liking La Push?" Paul asked as another car drove by. I laughed

"Ah, it's getting better each day," I answered kicking a rock. I wasn't lying though, it was the truth.

"Really?" Paul asked stealing my rock when I kicked it too hard in his direction. I nodded and pushed Paul out of the way to get the rock. Soon we were running down the road, playing soccer with a rock. I was about a block farther then Paul, running as fast as I could. I had the rock and I wasn't giving it up.

"You play soccer?" Paul asked suddenly beside me. My eyes widened. Hadn't he been like a block away? No one could run that fast.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked my eyes still wide. Paul's smiled dropped and he looked as if he went deep into thought.

"And tell the truth!" I said hitting him lightly in the arm. He nodded and his face went easy again.

"I ran," He said shrugging. I raised my eyebrows but dropped the subject. Silence followed for a while after that. We just walked down the street, not talking. I turned toward Paul, to see his eyes stuck once again to my face. I blushed not thinking. Paul noticed me blush and smiled.

"Do I make you blush?" Paul asked. My face-hardened.

"NO!" I yelled pushing him.

"Oh so you just blush out of nowhere?"

"No, I'm just…cold." Paul smiled and put his hand up to motion his face.

"I'm not blushing though." I pulled my eyebrows together.

"That's cause La Push seems to make the boys here not notice the cold." I laughed trying to cover up the blushing incident with jokes.

"Do you get nervous with all of us half naked boys around you or something?" Paul asked unbuttoning his shirt. My blush deepened.

Paul stopped and redid the one button he undid. He pulled his hand up to my face and touched the blushed area lightly. My heart rate quickened and I cursed at myself in my mind. I was not supposed to like guys until out of high school. I told my mind that all they were, were jerks that just wanted your body for various reasons. I knew it wasn't true about all guys, but I couldn't read minds and find out which were which.

Paul smiled and took his hand off my cheek. I looked up at him and noticed a faint red blush on both his cheeks. I stayed quiet, as did he.

**Paul's POV**

_Suddenly Taylor fell quiet, not asking me how I got to run that fast or anything like that. I took the quiet moment to my advantage and took in Taylor's face once again. Her face seemed to change as the day wore on. At school her face seemed a bit superficial, as if it wasn't really her. When she first got to my house her face looked innocent and quiet. But now, in the light of the moon, I could see every part of it. The way her lips curved and the way her eyes were closer to the color of a Cullen's eyes than brown. The way freckles looked as if they were sprinkled on from a saltshaker. The way her eyelashes brushed her cheek slightly._

_Taylor's head turned toward me, and her eyes noticed mine looking down at her face. Soon a light blush of red started forming on the tip of her nose and forming its way across her face. I smiled._

_"Do I make you blush?" I asked quietly still watching Taylor's face. Her eyes widened and her face motions froze._

_"NO!" she yelled pushing me in the arm. I had such an erg to place my hand over the area her hand last touched. I didn't give in._

"_Oh so you just blush out of nowhere?" I asked not planning on getting an answer._

"_No, I'm just…cold." I heard Taylor pause and I smiled. I had to keep this conversation going._

"_I'm not blushing though." I said as I motioned my blush less face. _

_"That's cause La Push seems to make the boys here not notice the cold." I laughed quietly under my breath._

_"Do you get nervous with all of us half naked boys around you or something?" I said as I started unbuttoning my shirt, Taylor's blush turned redder. I then couldn't help myself._

_My hand slowly moved it's way up to Taylor's cheeks and I slowed brushed it. I heard her heart beat start to pace faster and she blushed even more._

_I smiled and pulled my hand off her cheek. I felt blush run up to my cheeks and Taylor looked up, totally getting a glimpse of my red cheeks._

**Okay just so I don't confuse anyone, the last part is just the blushing incident in Paul's POV, I just had to add it. Hope you liked this chapter and sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. My neck really hurts because my friend like tackled me and my neck bent back, it really hurts. I'll update ASAP and everyone please review, I would love it! Also I'm starting dedicating chapters to people who review, next chapter so review and you might get it dedicated!!! Oh and since lots of stuff in this story is things about my friend, I dedicate it to her!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO WolfGirl-Addie**

**CHAPTER 16!!! This chapter is nowhere as long as last chapter but it is still good. You will find out a bit more about Taylor and her mother. Also a little cute part at the end. ENJOY!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 15****- Would you mind if I stayed for dinner**

"Well, um, thanks for walking me home…I guess," I said to Paul as we reached the steps of my house. It had been a long walk to my house once we stopped talking, once he touched my cheek. I had to admit it was cute, but sort of creepy too.

"Yeah no problem," Paul said shrugging his shoulders I smiled at him as I knocked on my front door. Paul started to walk down my sidewalk, slowly. There was rustling behind it and my dog was barking. My mother scolded him and paused to open the door.

A wide smile spread across her face until she noticed it was me. Her thin eyebrows pulled together and made wrinkled spread across her forehead. I tried to push though her but her arms kept me back. Paul heard me struggling and stopped in his steps.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INSIDE AND NOT GETTING TALKED TO LADY!" My mother shouted at me. I put my hands up and stepped back, not watching my step and almost fell down the stairs.

"Whoa mom calm down, I'm only a little late…" she interrupted me.

"CALM DOWN! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I DON'T MAKE MANY RULES ABOUT YOU BUT THIS IS A BIG THING! YOU ARE SAID TO BE HOME AT 6 PM ON MONDAY'S, YOU ARE NOW 7 PM!" my mom stopped and took a deep breath. Tears started dropping from my eyes and I stepped down the stairs.

To many people, I seemed tough and strong, but I wasn't. People's words cut me deeper than knives and yelling was like cutting off the tip of my finger.

My mother gripped the railing.

"Anneliese," my mother never used my real name, never.

"Anneliese," she repeated, "where do you think you are going?" she gripped the railing even tighter, I stepped back.

"Any where but here," I whispered more tears falling, my mother's eyebrows raised. She stepped down the stairs and made her way up to me, I was sure to get smacked.

Paul stepped in front of me and pushed me back. This was the first time my mother noticed Paul. All the anger left her face as she saw Paul and embarrassment followed.

"Taylor, who is this?" she asked in a quiet voice. Paul answered first.

"I'm Paul Byrd, Ms Byrd's son."

**Paul's POV**

"I'm Paul Byrd, Ms Byrd's son," I answered smiling as Taylor's mothers face turned beet red one I said my mother's name. Taylor stood behind me, my hands keeping her back. I could feel her shaking and wet tears falling from her eyes. I couldn't leave Taylor alone with her parents, not then.

"I walked Taylor home, it's my fault she's late. Please don't get upset." To late.

"Oh, well thank you Paul, tell your mother I say hi." I nodded and I felt Taylor tremble even more.

"Would you mind if I stayed for dinner?" I asked as Taylor's mom turned to go inside. She turned around with a shocked face. She nodded slowly and walked inside. I smiled.

"Paul," Taylor said in a small voice once we were alone. I turned around but didn't drop my hands off of Taylor's shoulders. Her face was red and she looked as if she needed sleep. I didn't say anything.

"Please don't tell anyone that my name is Anneliese, it's 'sorta embarrassing." I smiled at that and nodded. Taylor stood looking at me and wrapped her arms around my body. I wrapped my arms around her and felt small tears fall down my chest. I laid my cheek on her head and rocked her back and forth. We stood like that for many minutes that followed, but soon had to stop.

But I still wish that moment lasted forever and more.

**Did you like it, I did. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday, hopefully is the key word. Ahaha, and hopefully Jacob will be in next chapter again, hopefully. REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**DEDICATED TO wingedvamp1107**

**As I said, chapter 17 was going to be up by Sunday. And it is 10:28pm where I am, and on Saturday. So YAY! Anyways here it is, enjoy!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 17****- Where've you been lately Jacob Black?**

**Jacob's POV**

My phone vibrated on my side table beside my bed. I let it ring not in the mood to answer in. Suddenly the phone stopped vibrating, my room was quiet again. I could hear my hearts steady beating, my breathing deep and shallow, and my mind shouting at me. Shouting things I couldn't make out, gibberish.

My phone started vibrating again. I sighed and flipped it open, only to shut it right after, I turned my phone off.

I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, bad idea. All I see behind my closed eyelids was Taylor, but not through my eyes, through Paul's. I saw how he saw her and wanted to kill myself once again. Why did Paul get her, not me? And why did I have to feel bad for Paul, for me liking her? I sighed and opened my eyes.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller id. Two missed calls, both from Jared. I sighed again and slowly dialed his number. It took two rings before he picked up.

"Hello," his deep voice said quickly as he picked up the phone. I took a deep breath and pulled myself together before I spoke.

"Hey Jared, you called?" I heard laughing in the background, Kim.

"Yeah, well Kim did…" I sighed.

"Anything in particular she needed?" I asked.

"No, just wanted to talk…"

"She didn't want to gloat at how perfect Paul and Taylor are together?" I asked, anger building. Jared noticed.

"Whoa don't spaz," Jared said. I took a couple deep breaths.

"I'm not, Taylor and Paul are great together…" Jared cut me off.

"But you wish you were Paul?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me, I sighed once again.

"I'll get over her though Jared. She's Paul's and there is nothing I can do. Maybe someday I'll find my girl…" I trailed off, sitting up and looked out the window at the stars. Not like I could see the stars, they were hidden behind the clouds, like a sheet was covering them from my eyes. Jared said something on the other line, but I closed my phone shut and looked deeper into the ever-lasting clouds. I tried to make out the stars behind them, tried to find a sign of them. A twinkle would do, a shine that told me the stars were there. There was no sign. I blinked slowly taking my time with opening them.

"You're out there somewhere aren't you?" I whispered to myself putting my hand on the window. I stared a bit longer out the window waiting for the stars to come out. They never did.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.**

**Taylor's POV**

As I stepped out of my car I excepted Jacob to be at the door, holding an umbrella for me. He wasn't there.

My eyebrows creased together as I remembered yesterday at lunch and after school. I had forgotten I was angry at Jacob for like rapping me, and that I hadn't seen him after school…

"TAYLOR!" I heard someone scream from the other end of the parking lot and turned to see Kim running to me, Jared following behind slowly. I noticed he followed her like a shadow, never seeming to leave her side. Cute, but sort of stockerish too…

"Hey Kim," I said walking up to her. She stopped in front of me and caught her breath, Jared was soon beside her.

"Taylor. I. Heard. You. And. Paul…" Kim trailed off catching her breath again. Jared took the pleaser of talking for her.

"Heard you and Paul hung out last night?" Jared said nudging me in the ribs. I twitched keeping in laughter. No one knew I was ticklish here, and I hoped for them to never.

"What was this like broadcasted on the news last night or something? And why does it matter? Ooo we hung out, it's not we slept together or something." I glared at Jared and Kim burst out laughing, I switched my glare to Kim. She stopped laughing immediately.

"But would you ever?" Kim asked, I tilted my head. What did she mean?

"What?" I asked.

"Would you ever consider sleeping with Paul?" Kim said not noticing what came out of her mouth, and then it hit her.

"OH MY, SORRY, MENT TO ASK IF YOU WOULD JUST…UGHHHH!" Kim's hands flew to her mouth, I laughed.

"I get it Kim, and I 'dunno, not interested in boys. Trying to stay single this year." Right then the warning bell rang and I gathered myself and ran to the door.

**Lunch**

Paul picked me up after class and I wondered how he knew my classes, my schedules.

"Hey Taylor," Paul said taking my books. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded my greeting.

"How was your morning?" Paul asked.

"It's school, how good could it possibly be?" Paul laughed but I didn't. I was being serious.

"So excited to take care of some monsters tonight?" Paul asked after awhile. I smiled at his use of monsters. To me children didn't qualify as monsters. Only things like vampires and zombies were monsters, not candy eating humans.

"Children are children," I answered shrugging. That's when Jacob came. I smiled since I hadn't seen him for like…a day. It seemed more that that to me…

"Hey Taylor!" Jacob said enthusiastically, I pushed him playfully in the arm.

"Where've you been lately Jacob Black?" I asked looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders than punched Paul. Paul smiled at him and punched him back. Jacob nodded and then Paul did. It made me so confused.

"Hey Paul, is Taylor coming to the bonfire this Friday?" Jacob asked and turned to me. My eyes widened. I was never told of said fire…

"Taylor there's a fire this Friday at the beach, 'wanna come?" It sounded like fun…

"Sure," I answered and Paul's smile widened.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and the next chapter will be up ASAP! Also only 5 days till Twilight!!! YAY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DEDICATED TO x-GlitterEyes-x**

**Chapter 18!!! So this chapter doesn't have much Paul/Taylor stuff but it does have a really emotional part. Also you get to learn a bit about Taylor's background, (her life before the story started)**

**Like always REVIEW!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 18****- Taylor, where are you and your mother?**

**Paul's POV**

I had spent the last 20 minutes of English class arguing with myself if I should pick Taylor up at her last class. I decided not to, not like I wasn't going to see her that night.

Finally I made it to my locker, where I pushed my books onto the top shelf. Second day of grade 12, last second day I would ever have. I smiled.

"Paul!" I heard Jacob shot as I started to make my way down the hall. I stopped and spun around on my heel. Jacob beside me in no time.

"Hey Paul," Jacob said as we started walking. We didn't even have to watch where we were going in the halls, everyone would just move out of the way, afraid.

"So Jacob," I said, "are you fine with the whole Taylor thing?" Jacob shrugged.

"Used to be really upset, but I got over. Not like I could do anything 'bout it." He shrugged again.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that Jake, it's just fate." Jacob nodded.

"Sure, sure. So I hear you get to spend some time with Taylor every Tuesday and Thursday." I smiled.

"Yeah, but we do have to take care of my sister and her stupid friends." I rolled my eyes. Jacob laughed.

"But don't they all go to sleep at like 7:30, what about after that?" My eyes widened, Jacob was right. The kids would be asleep by 8 and my mom wouldn't be home 'til 9. That gave us one whole hour.

Jacob laughed.

"See you tomorrow Paul. Have fun." I smiled and walked toward my car.

**Taylor's POV**

I slammed my door as I walked in the front door. My house was quiet and dark. I could smell no food cooking and no television was on. Just because I wasn't going to be home, didn't mean my "parents" couldn't stay home. But at least they let Marlow inside.

I didn't take off my shoes because I was going to be leaving again in no time. I walked up the stairs to my room and threw my bag onto my bed. I then went to my shared bathroom, to see how I looked.

I looked in the mirror and saw my face was paler then it was in Calgary. I also noticed my hair looked darker. With my new pale skin my freckles were easier to see and same with all my other flaws. Like when I smiled you could see faint dimples. I sighed and started brushing my damp hair.

I decided to push my bangs out off of my face and put on more eyeliner and mascara. The makeup didn't change my eyes, didn't make them look darker or lighter. My eyes never seemed to change. They were always that dark ocher color with a small black ring around the outside. They were the only trait I inherited to my father. They only part of my body I really despised. Because each time I looked at myself I could see my father. And I hated him.

I took one last look in the mirror and thought I had the look I was going for. Emo, but not the "I cut myself" emo.

As I hopped down the stairs, Marlow being my shadow, I heard the phone ring. I ran to answer it.

"Hello," I said, out of breath.

"Who is this?" the man on the other line answered. Why was he asking that?

"I could ask the same 'bout you," I said, no emotion in my voice.

"Is this Taylor?"

"You still haven't answered my question," I said to this mysterious man.

"Its your father." I almost dropped the phone right then and there. WHY THE HELL WAS HE CALLING? I stayed calm.

"Hmm, don't know anyone by that name," I said, shaking from anger and fear.

Visions were passing through my mind. Scenes from my past.

_I was lying on my couch, watching "Fairly Odd Parents" when my father burst through the front door. I could smell the alcohol on him right away. I sat up._

"_Taylor, why aren't you on channel 26?" my father's booming voice yelled at me as he walked into the room. I didn't answer, but quickly changed the channel. But it was apparently not fast enough._

_The next thing I knew I was in a bare corner in my dining room. My father was towering over my 4"8 body. He had his belt off and holding the end with out the buckle. Soon he whipped the belt, the buckle scraping the skin off my upper thigh. Blood dripped down my leg, my scream shaking the walls._

I felt my leg where a deep scare still stood. It felt as if I was 13 again, like I was crying to my mother, her not believing. Tears fell slowly from my eyes.

"Taylor, where are you and your mother?" My "father" asked anger in his voice. I sobbed back.

"Staying away from you." I slammed the phone down on the receiver and unplugged the cord. I sucked my tears back and knelt down to hug my dog. My father was an abusive drunk and that's why my mother eventually left him, once she became a victim.

_I remember standing in my living room, my mom getting ready to take me to my grandmas. My father was late that night, so she didn't save any dinner for him. He came home right as my mother left to get her shoes from the back door._

"_Taylor," he said as he walked across the carpet, leaving muddy steps. _

"_Yes?" I asked questionably. Right then my mother walked in, she smiled to my father, he frowned back at her._

"_Where is the supper Heather?" he asked._

"_Sorry Hun, I didn't leave you any." That's what got him going. _

_Soon my parents were fighting, but only with words. My father stepped closer to me and my mother, pushing us against a wall. He then pushed over a ceramic vase; the pieces of it were set flying. Only one hit me, right under my eye._

I felt my face, where the shard hit me. I had a faint scar, but no one ever noticed it.

I shook my head as to get the thoughts out of my head. That's when I heard a knock at the door, Paul. I stood up and shook myself out. I walked slowly to the door and opened it, relived to see Paul's smiling face. I tried to smile back.

"Don't you think you should wear a coat?" Paul asked seeing I was only in a thin sweater, I nodded and quickly put on my coat.

Once I said goodbye to Marlow, I closed and locked my door. Then I walked toward Paul's car, a couple tears that hadn't left yet fell from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked as he opened the passenger door.

"I'm fine," I lied, and he saw right through me.

"When people are fine, they don't cry. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you, cause I'll set things right baby," Paul said gripping the steering wheel. I was too upset to notice he called my baby, to upset to answer. I just cried into Paul's shoulder.

**REVIEW! Oh and only 2 more school days 'til Twilight!!!! So stocked! But I have to go Saturday:(. I was going to skip Friday but we have a stupid math final:(! I hate math, always ruins everything:(!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DEDICATED TO Perfect love kills all fear**

**Chapter 19 and this story now has more than 100 reviews, I feel so loved. Hope you like this chapter, it is really cute. Thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 19****- I would rather be here then somewhere else **

**Paul's POV**

Taylor's sobs depressed me. She was upset about something, and I couldn't do anything to help. I felt horrible, I felt useless. Taylor soon sat up and leaned her head against the car seat. I started the car slowly and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Paul," Taylor's quiet voice said as she wiped at her eyes. I turned to stare at her and she to me. My eyes focused into hers and I had a need to do something. Taylor stared back into my eyes, for the first time not looking away. Her eyes twinkled from the left over tears. I moved my hand and put it on her cheek. Taylor didn't move, twitch or even change her emotion. She just stared at me, barley blinking.

"I'm sorry," Taylor mouthed again and I shook my head.

"About what?" I said slowly stroking her face. More tears soon fell from her eyes.

"For you having to see this and be here," She answered closing her eyes. My hand froze on her face.

"I'm fine with it Taylor. I would rather be here then somewhere else." Taylor moved one of her hands up to her face and placed it on mine. My heart started racing.

"Thanks," She said quietly and moved her hand off mine. I dropped my hand too but she quickly grabbed it with hers. She intertwined her fingers with mine and laid back in her seat. I started driving, never letting go of her hand.

"Paul," Taylor said quietly. I turned my head toward her but quickly back to the road. She continued.

"Please don't tell anyone, but my father called." My mind throbbed, trying to see what the problem was. Again Taylor continued,

"He, he shouldn't know where I am. He's not a nice person."

"What did he do to you?" I asked gripping the wheel and Taylor's hand lightly.

"He abused me, and my mother. He was an angry drunk." I nodded and looked quickly at Taylor. She was looking out the window.

"Don't worry Taylor, he will never hurt you again. I'm here to protect you." Then we were at my house.

I quickly jumped out of the car, having to let go of Taylor's hand, and ran to the passenger side, opening the door for Taylor. She slowly came out of the car but grabbed my hand right away. I walked swiftly to the house.

Once inside my mother said goodbye and introduced Taylor to all the kids. Only five of them, but still, they were little devils.

"Where's Qwil?" Claire asked me when we were making them dinner. I laughed.

"He'll be here tomorrow Claire." She smiled largely and nodded.

Taylor's mood lightened up after awhile and she was soon laughing with the little kids, my sister having a big liking for her. She seemed to have forgotten all about early tonight, even though I knew she hadn't.

"I don't wanna go to sleep Pauwl," Claire wined at me as we put the five kids into the beds downstairs. Claire yawned widely and Taylor laughed. I smiled.

After twenty minutes of "I don't want to go to bed" all five kids were fast asleep, an hour and a half before my mother was going to be home. I smiled to myself.

"So what do you want to do Taylor?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs. Taylor shrugged and sighed.

**Taylor's POV**

"So what do you want to do Taylor?" Paul asked me. I knew what I wanted to do, but I promised myself it wouldn't happen. I wanted to just sit with Paul, his arms wrapped around me, so I could feel safe again. But I promised myself I wouldn't date, guys were jerks, even if they didn't seem like one. But I really could never call Paul a jerk.

I shrugged and sighed wishing, wishing for Paul to be wishing for me…

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked breaking my chain of thought. I smiled and nodded, Paul smiled back.

Once in his living room, Paul told me to come and pick a movie. He had millions of children movie, lots of comedies, and a few horrors, well movies that freaked me out. I read the names of the movies out loud.

"Sleepwalkers, American Werewolf in London, The Mist or Interview with a Vampire?" Paul nodded at my choice of movies and held in a laugh. I raised my eyebrows.

"How 'bout Sleepwalkers, no need to watch anything about werewolves or vampires." He winked at me, grabbed Sleepwalkers and slipped it into the DVD player.

Paul went and sat down on the loveseat, inviting me to come, I did. I sat as close as I could to Paul, loving the warmth his body gave off. Then the movie started.

Throughout the movie I jumped many times, the old movie scaring me to death. Paul noticed that and slipped his arm around me, pulling me closer, making me happier than ever.

"Paul, Taylor, you home?" I heard Paul's mother call. The credits just started in the movie and Paul turned off the TV, getting off the couch. I jumped off the couch right after him, still wishing we were both on the couch.

"Mom, the devil are asleep, I'm going to drive Taylor home," Paul said getting his shoes on. I slipped on my shoes too, smiling at Ms Byrd.

"Okay, see you tomorrow sweetie," she said as I closed the door behind me.

Once in Paul's car, he started driving right away, zooming down the street. Once we got onto the highway he parked the car on the side of the road, turning to me.

"So…" he said after a moment of silence. I tilted my head and looked Paul in the eyes. He smiled.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Paul asked looking away from me.

"Lots of fun, especially once the kids were asleep," I said back, putting my hand on his, which was on his lap. He flipped his hand over and intertwined his fingers with mine. I leaned closer to him, giving myself up to my emotions, breaking my promise.

I pressed my lips slowly to Paul's shoulder breathing in the scent of him, loving the moment. Paul's free hand slowly lifted my head and he pressed a small kiss onto my lips. My heart accelerated as our lips moved in unison. Paul pulled his head back and smiled at me, I squeezed his hand.

"I love you," I said under my breath, to quiet for him to hear me, I thought.

"I love you to Taylor," Paul said and started to drive again down the highway.

**Review everyone please. Also I saw Twilight on Saturday, it was amazing; I would so see it again. And also I am so happy they are going to film New Moon, it's my favorite book. Also review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DEDICATED TO I Am Switzerland101 **

**Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I just haven't had enough time in my life for a long time. But anyways, chapter 20 is waiting.**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 20****- Our school has a very strict policy of PDA**

**Taylor's POV**

Paul's car finally came to a stop in front of my house. All the lights in my house were on and I could see the faint glow of the television on inside. I sighed, not wanting to leave Paul. I laid my head on the headrest. Paul laughed.

"Tired?" he asked copying my position.

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

"Really?" he asked. I didn't answer; I just smiled and undid my seatbelt. Paul as took his seat belt off and left the car only to appear on my side and open my door. I nodded at him as he shut the door behind me. We walked silently to my door.

"So see you tomorrow?" I asked Paul once we were at the door.

"Yup," he replied looking at his feet. I grabbed the handle of the door and Paul looked up, eyes filled with sorrow, or was it pain. I wondered why he would be so upset when he was just happy. I looked down from his eyes and looked at his body instead. I saw how muscular his arms were and how nicely his shirt clung to his built chest. I then looked at my body. My arms we scrawny, no muscular or even fat clung to them. He could probably lift 200 pounds, while I could barely lift 30…

"Well see you tomorrow Taylor," Paul said lifting my head so he could see my eyes. He smiled and rested his hand on my face. I lifted my hand and placed it on his.

"Bye," he said quietly and walked away, leaving my face cold as his hand left it.

"Mom, Robert, I'm home!" I shouted as I took off my shoes and coat. Marlow ran up to me and greeted me by jumping on me. I pushed him off and proceeded to the living room where my mom and her boyfriend were sitting watching some sport on the TV. They turned off the television as I walked in the room.

"Taylor honey," my mom, said as she motioned to come sit beside her. They had something they had to tell me.

"What is it now?" I said slamming myself down on the couch.

"We have something important to tell you." I rolled my eyes, no DUH!

"And that is…?" I spun my hand in a circle, motioning to hurry up.

They both stayed silent and looked at me. I looked around to see what happened. Soon a glitter from my mother's left hand caught my attention. A ring was sitting on her second last finger on her left hand. I almost burst out laughing.

"What do I get out of the marriage?" I asked after my inside hysterical laughing stopped.

"Well nothing really…" I nodded and stood from the couch.

"Then it doesn't really matter to me, see you later, I'm going to bed." I started walking toward the stairs.

"Taylor wait." I heard Robert call. I stopped and spun around to face them.

"That's not all we wanted to say. Your father he wants custody of you…"

**Paul's POV**

For once in my lifetime I was actually excited for school. I would see Taylor's face and the pain in my heart would finally subside. I still couldn't get over last night. The feel of her lips on mine. Her smell. I closed my eyes and imagined it, but nothing could compare to the real thing.

Soon I was out the door and off to school, everything flying past me. I couldn't keep my mind strait. Every time I tried to think of something other than Taylor, my mind would wander back to her. Her face, her eyes, her lips…

Finally I made it to school. Not many people were there, but Kim and Jared were there, of course.

"Paul, you have to tell us what happened last night!" Kim practically shouted at me. I laughed and tried to calm her down.

"I learnt things about her and it was just an amazing night," I replied back, my mind still in a daze. Kim's shoulders dropped and she gave me an evil stare.

"Is that all?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Why should I tell you what happened between us. And anyways I have patrol tonight and so does Jared, so he'll know what happened, and in detail. Just ask him later, he'll tell you for sure." Kim's smile came back once she remembered that my mind is shared. I turned away from them and went to wait for Taylor.

The moment she got out of her car I almost ran to her. She smiled at me as I got to her, but I could see she was wearing a mask.

"What's wrong?" I whispered quietly to her as we walked toward the school.

"Nothing," she answered and looked up at me. I didn't pressure her in to telling me. She stopped walking and turned to me.

"Remember what I told you last night?" she asked I nodded. She said lots, but I knew what she meant.

"Well he wants custody of me. Well at least some. He wants to see me at least once a year for one week. And my mom is considering it." I felt my bones tighten as I thought about Taylor leaving and leaving to someone who might hurt her. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down.

"I'm scared that my mom will say yes. I'm terrified." I opened my eyes to see Taylor staring at me. She didn't have the courage-full face she always had on. She really seemed vulnerable now. More than ever.

I was very aware of many, many people behind me. I knew Kim, Jared, Seth and even Leah were behind me watching, but I didn't care.

I slowly put my hands on Taylor's face, making sure she would mind, and placed my lips gently on hers. Her lips were very cold against my burning hot skin, but it felt normal. I closed my eyes as our lips moved together and breathed in the scent of her skin. I wished for this moment to last forever.

"Mr. Byrd, you should know our school has a very strict policy of PDA. Maybe you should tell Miss. Lamothe the rules too," a big burly voice said taping me on the shoulder. I pushed Taylor away and turned too see our principle, Mr. Craig standing behind me. I hated this man; he had to ruin the moment.

"Sorry Mr. Craig, you won't see it happen again."

"I better not," he replied. I turned to see Taylor, standing speechless and bright red.

"Sorry Taylor," I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me and then back to the crowd of people watching us.

"Kay," she said quietly.

**Ooo this chapter had a lot happen in it. Please review review review!!! I'll try to update sooner this time, hopefully I don't have a million things to do…**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DEDICATED TO Angel of the Night Watchers.**

**CHAPTER 21!!! YAY! I made this chapter very long just incase I am not able to update in a while because I am reading the Host and it is very addicting. I really like the chapter and I hope you do too. Also I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I put in there myself, Stephenie Meyer owns all the rest! And I don't own the brand TNA or the song Tested and True, those are here thanks to they amazing owners! Oh and same with the pool/workout place called Westside, I don't own that, I just go there a lot and swim, workout and play BADMINTON!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading enjoy!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 21****- **_**I never wanted anything the way that I want you**_

**Taylor's POV**

I seemed to be the center of attention as I walked down the narrow hall to my first class, Biology. As I passed people would look at me and turn to their neighbor and whisper something. Not that I really cared about what they were saying, it was just it was very annoying.

As I stepped into the classroom, almost every seat filled with students, the room became silent. People watched my every move and said nothing. Now that's what I hated, staring. It's not like they had nothing else to look at. I sighed and walked toward the back corner of the room and slammed my books into the desk. The slam echoed in the small room and made many people flinch, I sighed again. This was going to be one long day.

Once the late bell rang, everyone moved to their seats. Luckily no one sat down next to me, it meant I could stay quiet and doodle all class. Finally the class became quiet as Mr. Smith started the lesson for today.

We were learning about meiosis and mitosis, something I learnt about in grade nine. Easy stuff, once you got the hang of it and could tell the difference between the two.

As Mr. Smith continued I started drawing a small tree on a blank piece of paper. People said I was a good artist, like really good, but I didn't do much than doodling. Soon my page was filled. A tree, a house and a trunk filled the page. It was my old house in Calgary, the house I was forced to move from.

"Taylor and Kristen." My head shot up as Mr. Smith said my name. He raised his hand and waved me toward him. I stood slowly and walked toward him. He handed me a paper and told me to go sit with a girl named Kristen.

Kristen was a tall, slim girl with straight, black hair. She was very beautiful but had to big of a forehead.

As I sat down beside her, she looked down at me. No apparent emotion filled her face. I nodded toward her and looked down at the work sheet.

"So your Taylor right?" her high voice sang.

"No really," I replied looking up at her. She still held the same expression. I looked down.

"What's with you and Paul. Like making out?" I sighed and looked up at her again.

"You know, I really don't think that is any of your information. It's between Paul and me, not Paul, me and a million other people." I started on the worksheet not planning on saying anymore.

"Whoa, don't have to spaz. Just want to know, you know." I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eye. I held in what I wanted to say and continued working.

The final bell before lunch finally rang, stopping my volleyball game mid-serve. I sighed a sigh of relief and almost ran to the locker room.

Once I finished changing I walked swiftly out of the swinging door and into the hall where Kim was standing, waiting for me.

"Hey Kim," I breathed. She crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked pouting. I tilted my head.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Paul?" My shoulders dropped.

"Kim, I would've but it's just I haven't seen you or talked to you since yesterday." Kim smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"So you like him?" Kim whispered into my ear. I felt a blush fly across my face.

I stayed silent.

"Well he likes you. I'm sure of it. And you guys will be together someday." I looked down, trying to keep my blush down. I stayed silent.

"Come on Kim don't you see your embarrassing her?" I turned to see Paul standing behind me. I felt my face go even redder. A shy smile flew across my lips. Paul laughed quietly and stepped closer to me, pulling me into a huge hug. I laughed.

"Now isn't that cute Kim?" I heard Jared say as I was still wrapped in Paul's arms. I didn't hear Kim's response though; my mind was wrapped up too.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

As I stepped into my house I felt the warm air warm my rain stained cheeks. I lounged in the warmth and then ran up to my room to get ready for the night. I knew that night wouldn't be half as fun as the night before, but it would be nice.

I decided to wear my bangs pulled back but kept down. I also decided to wear my blue skinnies, Snoopy shirt and my black TNA sweater.

Something weird I noticed about La Push, or maybe it was just all of USA, but no one wore anything TNA. TNA was like the most wanted brand in Calgary, but it seemed like no one even knew about it here. Weird.

I took one short look in the mirror and turned off all the lights on the top floor. Once again my parents weren't at home. I hoped they weren't making that a habit.

I took the stairs two at a time and made it down stairs very quickly. My phone started ringing as I made it to the bottom and I sighed, knowing it was my father. I answered it anyways.

"Hello."

"Taylor?' my father asked, I sighed.

"Yeah…father." I said father in a very disappointing tone.

"Did your mother tell you?" he asked. I nodded then remembering he couldn't see me.

"About you wanting custody of me, yeah. But I'm not leaving La Push, sorry." I almost put the phone on the receiver when my "father" spoke again.

"Is that what she told you. I don't want complete custody of you, I just want part. I haven't seen you in over 3 years honey, and I've changed." My father said this with sorrow in his voice.

"What is 'part' supposed to mean?" I asked, in a sort of rude voice.

"I just want you to stay with me for one week a year at the most. I have a new wife I want you to meet. And I got a new house; it's near your old one. In Strathcona, right near that pool Westside. Honey, I just want you here during Thanksgiving, Canadian Thanksgiving that is. I won't take any of your holidays away and…I miss you." My father stopped and caught his breath. I looked down and thought deeply. He did sound like a changed man and going back to Calgary for a week wouldn't be bad…

"Dad?" I said.

"Yes Taylor?"

"I'll think about it." My father sighed of relief.

"Thanks Tay."

"Yeah…"

"I'm coming down this weekend, I spoke with your mother, and she said the only way she would let you go, was if she knew I changed." My eyes popped out. My father was coming to La Push, so my mother would know he was a good man now.

"Okay. I've gotta go now." I said, my shock hidden in my voice.

"Bye Taylor." I put the phone down on the receiver and walked slowly to the door. I slowly got ready to leave, my mind pulsing with all my thoughts.

As I drove down the rode toward Paul's house I tried clearing my mind. It worked but then my thoughts became captivated by Paul. His face, his body, his lips…

I bit my bottom lip.

_Great_, I thought, _now I can just be anxious to see him._

I sighed and pulled up to Paul's house.

If that night was a car, it would've been driving at, oh, maybe, 10km/hr. For one, Quil was no help, except for his over protection of Claire. He watched her, did anything she wanted, but didn't help with the other kids. But I did have to admit; it was really cute how he acted toward her. It's like she was his world.

Another reason the night went so slow was because none of the kids got to sleep before 8:30. Also, my mind stayed captive by Paul all night long. I wished for him to be there. I hoped to see him soon. I dreamed he was there. I thought about him all night long. Longing for his company, longing to see him.

Finally Ms. Byrd came home and thanked me for my work. Quil stayed behind as I left for my house, not excited at all.

Once I got home, I went straight to my room, not saying much to my parents. I then changed into my Pjs and crawled into bed.

I pulled my ipod from my bedside table and pushed the earphones into my ears. I pushed shuffle and let whatever song play.

I read my ipod as the song popped up.

_Tested and True_

_Secondhand Serenade._

Soon the song started playing and I closed my eyes. I imagined Paul as this song played, especially when the chorus came on.

_I never wanted anything the way that I want you_

_But my words don't seem to matter_

_My words don't seem to matter_

_And you look at me and I can see_

_The lies you're running too_

_But my words don't seem to matter_

_I'd rather have you tested and true_

I pulled my headphones out of my ears and pushed my ipod off the bed. Music wasn't helping me try to get Paul out of my mind, it was making in worse.

So I lay in my bed, eyes closed, sleep never coming thinking about whatever popped into my mind.

_Paul_

_My father_

_Paul_

_Kristen_

_Paul_

_Kim_

_Paul_

Then I remembered what I had seen the second day I was in La Push, that big wolf. The chocolate colored wolf with the big black eyes. I shivered in my bed not happy about remembering it. Then I remembered something Quil told me that night.

_"Paul's out running tonight. I run on Thursdays." _

My mind confused me, what did that have to do with the wolf I saw. I considered my mind was just being messed and tried to forget about it, but I couldn't.

It was like my mind was trying to tell me something, something important. It kept comparing the wolfs face with Quil's. What was the comparison? I thought of it as nothing again and fell asleep with the wolfs big, black eyes staring at me…

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. And like always REVIEW all you like! I'll try to update ASAP like always. REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**DEDICATED TO Twilight-Jacob-Freak-11  
**

**Chapter 22 now up. I only have 2 things to say, wait three. One thank you everyone who is reviewing, I absolutely love every single one of them. Two as I was writing this I heard from my TV that New Moon might be filmed in Canada, and more importantly B.C. If this is true I will faint. I live in Alberta and have family in B.C. They would probably film it on Vancouver Island or one of the islands around it. I would be sooooo happy if this was true, and I hope it is! And three I love this chapter it's funny, well in my opinion ahahah**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 22****- Beautiful weather, eh?**

"_Taylor," Daniel breathed, out of breath. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound left my lips. No a quiver, not even a squeak._

_"Taylor!" Daniel said louder now, shaking me. I blinked rapidly and again tried to talk. Again no sound. _

_I was starting to get freaked out. Had I turned mute? What was wrong with me? Daniel said my name once again and pushed me to the ground. I tried to stand but it felt as if a huge weight was on me. I could barely even lift a finger. _

_Tears streamed from my eyes and I cried out in silent shrieks. _

_Would anyone hear me? I already knew that answer. I couldn't even hear myself. _

_"Run," Daniel whispered and broke off into a run. I tried to see what had caused him to leave but I couldn't turn my head. I knew there was danger behind me, and that I would soon be dead. I could feel._

_"Taylor?" a deeper voice asked from behind me. Finally my head let go and I turned to se Paul standing, his eyes black. No color was seen in his eyes. It was like his eyes were dark, black hole. There was no light in them._

_Paul, I tried to say. He smiled darkly and ran into the dark forest behind me._

_That's when I finally noticed landscape around me. I was in the middle of a dark pathway with forest on one side, and a small patch of wetland on the other. It was very dark where ever I was, with a full moon high in the sky._

_I had been there before. _

_I traced my memories, looking for a trace of the landscape around me. I closed my eyes and suddenly remembered. I was at Gull Lake. On the "Sleepy Hollow Trail" as my older cousins called it. I remembered coming here in the summer when I was younger. Always with my cousins. But where were they now? They wouldn't let me go out side alone, would they?_

_I shivered as a wolfs howl shot through the forest where Paul had escaped to. Paul was in there with a wolf?_

_More tears stained my cheeks as I worried about Paul. _

_The howls of the wolf came closer, closing in on me. I shook in fear and took a deep breath, standing up from the ground. My legs wobbled as my weight weakened them. I took a step back from the forest, down the pitch-black walkway, toward the boardwalk. That's when the wolf stepped out of the shadows of the trees._

My scream echoed in the walls of my house as I woke from the ever-frightening dream. I sighed as I focused on where I was. The pale walls of my room comforted me as I flicked on my bedside lamp. Everything threw shadows onto the walls and sent shivers down my spine. It was all too familiar to my dream.

"Taylor!" Robert ran into my room sighing in relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I cleared my voice.

"Yeah, I just had a frightening dream. Sorry." I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. Robert slowly got off my bed and turned of my lamp. Soon my room was quiet again, but I wouldn't be able to get to sleep again, not after that dream.

I woke to the buzzing of my alarm clock, amazed I fell asleep again. I sat up, no longer afraid from the dream and was surprised to see the sun, shielded by blue sky. My eyes popped out of their sockets. Blue sky and sun, it was like my own heaven.

I quickly jumped from my bed, in the best mood I had been in since I had moved to La Push. I decided I wouldn't pick what I would wear until I saw the forecast, I might've been able to wear shorts.

I hopped down the stairs, in an overly ecstatic mood, and ran straight to my dinning room. Of course my mom was there, cleaning up after Robert and getting my breakfast.

"Hey mom," I said smiling widely. My mother raised her eyebrows.

"Beautiful weather, eh?" I asked after my first spoonful of Frosted Flakes.

"I knew you would be happy." My mother smiled, small laugh lines forming under her eyes. Her smile then disappeared.

"Your father called yesterday right?" she asked, I nodded.

"Did he tell you he was coming up, well down, today?"

"No he told me he was coming this weekend." My mother nodded then smiled.

"He's coming tonight, he should be here when you come back from babysitting." I bit my bottom lip and nodded. Tonight wouldn't seem long at all; I was dreading something after it.

"Mom, what weather is it?" I asked, changing the subject. My mother shrugged and stalked out of the room. I sat still, stirring my spoon around in my empty bowl.

"It's 77 degrees," my mother shouted back from the television. My jaw dropped. How could it be 77 degrees? That was hotter than anywhere I had ever been. I was for sure wearing shorts.

As I cleaned my bowl I went over my wardrobe in my mind. I would wear short shorts, but not underwear short, and a spaghetti strapped shirt. My purple plain short and my white shirt. I rarely wore white, but I did not want the sun coming to me.

After I was dressed and ready for school my mother shook her head at me.

"Honey, it's not 100 degrees out there. Take a sweater you might get cold." I stared at my mother. Was she an idiot? It was 77 degrees, 33 away from 100. I sighed and took my sweater anyway.

As I stepped out into the sun I stopped. Is this what they called 77 degrees? It only felt like, 20 degrees. I slipped my arms through my sweater and completely passed my car. It wasn't 77 degrees, but it was still to nice to drive.

Once I made it to school, later then always, Kim ran up to me, also in shorts and a tee shirt.

"Isn't it beautiful out?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but its no 77 degrees." I laughed.

"What are you talking about? It is 77 degrees." I cocked my head to the side.

"Uhm, I've been in like 30 degrees and this isn't even that."

"What are you talking about, this is way hotter than 30 degrees." Then it hit me. I wasn't in Canada, I was in America. They used Fahrenheit, we used Celsius. Why did to so similar countries have to be so different. Presidents, Prime Ministers. The Declaration of Independents, the Constitution. Did it all have to be so difficult?

As the day progressed I saw much of Paul. He only left my side during class. It sucked how we had not classes together I thought. Why did I have to be in grade 11 and him in grade 12?

At the end of the day I walked outside with Paul, only to find the sun and blue sky gone, replaced with clouds and rain. I groaned as I remembered I'd have to walk home.

"Nice day now huh?" Paul asked pushing me as I zipped up my sweater, pulling my hood up.

"Especially when you have to walk home." I groaned again and turned to walk home.

"Why go home, when you just have to come straight back to my house?" Paul grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. My heart thudded faster at his small touch.

"Come on, ride home with me." I smiled and walked with Paul toward his car. People looked, no stared, as Paul and I made our way toward our car. Kristen was one of those people. She wouldn't leave me alone all day long. She was in all my classes and kept me annoyed all day.

"Look," she said pointing, "they _must_ be a couple now." She emphasized at the "must." I turned to confront her.

"Shut up," I shouted and pulled Paul down to my level. I slowly laid my lips on his and then he got the idea. He pulled me closer until I was leaning in on his chest. Our lips moved together and I breathed in the scent of Paul. I then remembered why we were kissing. I pulled away from Paul.

"Does that answer your question?" I then went back to Paul's lips, even with the felling of eyes stabbing my back.

**How did you like it? Tell me in a review please. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DEDICATED TO queenlivi13**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on this chapter for a LONG time and finally finished it. Hope you enjoy it and merry Christmas, happy holidays. Please review, it would make a good Christmas gift!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 23****- Since **_**they**_** left, I've been perfectly content.**

**Paul's POV**

The road flew by before me as I drove down the highway to my house. Taylor stayed quiet and stared out the side window. I didn't pressure her to talk, and my mouth didn't open either.

Once pulled up to my house, I turned off the engine of my car and laid back in my chair. Taylor didn't drop her gaze from the window. I sighed and she still didn't budge.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly. Taylor turned to me but kept her eyes away from mine. She stayed quiet.

"Oh come on," I pleaded her, and then, with a sigh, she gave in.

"Just, um, about after school." Taylor nodded and looked out of the car window again. I smiled; I was with her after school so I was in her mind.

I slowly opened my car door and hopped out of the car. I ran quickly to the other side of the car, ready to open the door for Taylor, but she was already out.

"Disappointed you didn't I?" Taylor asked as we made our way to my house. I nodded and pouted.

"Well get used to disappointment, 'cause I like doing things myself."

"Ah, so you are totally against help from people huh?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I don't like seeming vulnerable." I laughed silently to myself and opened my front door.

My house seemed emptier than usual. My mother was rushing putting on her coat and Kelsey and Claire were sitting on the couch playing dolls. The other kids weren't there yet, that was weird.

"Oh good you guys are here. I'm in a rush," my mother breathed as she passed me and went up the stairs. Taylor went and sat on the couch, playing dolls with the girls. I just stayed where I was, questioning why my mother would be in such a rush.

My mom worked at the hospital in Forks as a nurse. I wasn't comfortable with her working there before, but since _they_ left, I've been perfectly content.

My mom was my favorite person in the world, well now my second. I was always such a mama's boy when I was little, and still told her almost everything. When I first phased and Sam told me I couldn't tell my mom, I attacked him. He reconsidered and I ended up getting to tell my mother. She wasn't horrified but amazed. My mother wasn't a true Quileute but believed in all the legends. She always told me she wanted me to have the magic in my blood.

I laughed silently as I remembered my younger, calmer days. Just then my mom came running down the stairs, heading for the door.

"Why in such a rush mom?" I asked as she finally zippered up her coat.

"Oh Dr. Cullen's back, the schedules are all messed up." I froze and my body went rigid.

If Dr. Cullen was back, that meant the Cullens' were back. They said they wouldn't come back to Forks for a long time, but now they were back.

My body started to shake all over when I remembered Taylor was in the room. I settled myself, but still couldn't open my mouth all the way.

"Why, when, did the blo…" I paused, "Dr. Cullen get back?"

"Just yesterday. It was a surprise to everyone. The whole family is back. But Edward and Bella." My mother was trying to fill me in without saying too much. She looked at her watch again.

"Well see you two. Only two kids today. See you later." I nodded to my mother as she closed the door softly behind her.

"What are you kids doing?" I asked, walking up behind the couch. Kelsey smiled widely and shouted,

"Playing dolls!" She held up a ragged looking wolf doll my father had made for her before he died. I smiled and my eyes met Taylor's'. I motioned my eyes for her to follow me and of course she did.

Once in the dinning room I sat down in a seat, Taylor sat beside me. I sighed, loving having her close and tried to forget all about the bloodsuckers being back.

"What was your mom saying about the 'Cullens' being back?" I sighed.

"Eavesdropping is a very bad habit," I said waging my finger in her face. She slapped it away a rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"The Cullens are this big family that the Rez doesn't really like." I spoke all truth.

"Why? They don't seem that bad if ones a doctor." I nodded.

"I guess they aren't truly 'bad' but the Rez doesn't like them." I shrugged my shoulders.

"And neither do you?" I stayed silent.

"How come?" I considered lying to Taylor, but I felt I couldn't. I told the truth, but not the true reason.

"They're all too beautiful," I answered looking down. Taylor exploded in laughter.

"You are jealous of them?" I rolled my eyes, adding to the joke.

"Come on you would be too if you saw them." Taylor looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't get jealous. And anyways I haven't seen them…" she trailed off, smiled and continued, "But maybe I will someday." She smiled once again and left the dinning room.

I wasn't sure of where she had gone because once I made it to the living room she wasn't there.

"Claire, Kels, do you know where Taylor went?" they both looked up at me and shook their heads.

"Be good," I said and ruffled Kelsey's hair before running up the stairs to my room.

Once I opened my door I found Taylor looking through my CD collection.

"What are you looking for?" I asked and walked to her side. She looked up at me and shrugged.

"You are very mysterious you know," I said, putting my arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Good," she said raising her eyebrows and pulled out a CD from my shelf. It was my new Mika CD, Life in Cartoon Motion. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"What, you don't like Mika?"

"No. I probably like it way more than you."

"No way," I answered, shaking my head.

"We'll see tomorrow then."

"Huh."

"You'll see." With that she skipped out of my room and made her way down the stairs. I trailed behind her.

Once on the ground floor Taylor turned around, startled to see me right behind her. I stepped off the bottom stair and brought Taylor closer to me.

I could hear her heart start to race and hear mine do the same. She turned her head away from me but stayed in my arms.

"Paul?" she asked, her voice small.

"Yea?"

"Do you believe in super natural things?" I almost burst out laughing.

"Yes, very much. Why do you ask?" Taylor shrugged and stepped back. I dropped my arms and let her move away. She said no more.

Taylor confused me a lot. One moment she would be happy and carefree and the next she would be sad and mysterious. She made me wonder what was going on in her mind. And what startled me was that she seemed to have a feeling I wasn't totally "human." It was kind of unsettling.

Right that moment the phone started ringing. I ran to the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Paul?" Sam's voice asked.

"Yea, what is it?" he rarely called.

"The Cullen's are back. They're back to… protect us."

**I'm evil aren't I? I absolutely hate cliff-hangers and you probably do to. I'll try to update ASAP and since it is winter break and my family canceled our plans to go up north, I will be able to update a LOT sooner… I hope. Anyways happy holidays, merry Christmas and a happy New Years. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DEDICATED TO xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**

**Okay so this chapter is very non important, well sort of. Hope you like it anyways.**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 24****- Eavesdropping is a very bad habit.**

**Taylor's POV**

I sat on the couch, in the middle of Kelsey and Claire's game of dolls, while Paul answered the phone. I could just hear his voice as he answered.

"Hello?" he asked in a very monotone voice. The person on the other line answered.

"Yea, what is it?" Paul's voice was more strained. Again the person answered again.

How I wished I could hear what the person on the other line was saying. I knew it was none of my business to know what Paul was talking about on the phone, but for some reason I felt entitled to know.

Paul stayed quiet in the kitchen, not saying anything into the phone. Finally he spoke.

"Why? What," he paused and cleared his throat and whispered something along the line of, "what are they protecting us from?" I shook my head. That was nonsense. I decided I heard it wrong. Paul was quiet again, but for much longer. His voice made me jump when he started talking again.

"I can't. Tell me now. I can't leave her," he paused again, "yes but, if something dangerous is out there then…" Paul stopped short.

"Fine. But, but, I wouldn't be happy." I heard the phone slammed on the receiver and before I could stop and think Paul was standing behind me.

"Taylor?" He said quietly. I nodded.

"That was Sam on the phone. I, um, have to go to a… meeting." He hesitated before saying the last word. I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay. I'll be fine." My voice was small. I really didn't want him to go but I knew that I couldn't stop him. I also wanted to know what the meeting was for, but I didn't like being nosy. I was pretty positive it would be about something he was talking about on the phone. If I had heard him right, something was here to protect "us" and whoever was one the other line wouldn't tell Paul on the phone. But maybe I hadn't heard him right and it was just some type of work meeting. Whatever kind of "work" he did.

"Yeah, well I'll be back to drive you home… later." Paul shrugged his shoulders and made for the door. I waved to him slowly and he gave me a small smile. I bit my bottom lip and smiled back at him. Then he was gone, and I was alone.

The night wasn't bad, being alone and all, until I put the girls to bed. Without the other kids, Kelsey and Claire were very easy to get to sleep, to easy. It was only 7 PM once they were both asleep, which left me about 2 hours of alone time.

Once I thought about it, maybe I really needed alone time to gather my thoughts and slow down. I really had any conscious alone time for the past 4 days. I was always with someone, whether it was Paul, Kim or the annoying Kristen, I was never alone. I sighed hoping being alone wouldn't be bad.

The hope was killed the moment I got to the living room. All the lights were turned off, leaving the room dark, except for the light that escaped from behind the curtains. It was also to quiet.

I sighed and walked swiftly toward the couch, not thinking enough to turn on lights or open curtains. I sank slowly into the soft cushions of the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my chin on them.

I concentrated on listening to the silence. I tried to pick out noises in the quiet but it was impossible. No noise at all other than the steady beating of my heart and the swift in and out of my breath. I couldn't even hear the sound of cars passing the house like I could when I lived in Calgary.

My eyelids slowly started to droop as I passed in and out of consciousness. My thoughts flew by me, the images in my mind changing swiftly.

_Kelsey and Claire asleep in the beds._

_Paul standing so close to me on the bottom step of the staircase._

_Kelsey holding up the doll wolf to show me._

I forgot them as soon as the next one popped into my mind. The only image that stayed in my mind was Kelsey's wolf doll. The big black eyes stared at me, as if seeing right through me.

"_What are they protecting us from?"_ Paul's words echoed in my mind as the wolf doll stared through me. I opened my eyes immediately and sighed as Paul's words disappeared into a memory.

I pulled out my cell phone, a boring black Samsung phone, and flipped it open. It was off (like usual) so I had to turn it off. I always brought my phone places with me, but I hadn't turned it on since I left Calgary. I was amazed when my phone read I had 3 missed calls and 5 new texts. It also read that it was 8:30. I sighed and felt glad that I only had 30 minutes of alone time.

Since I had my phone on, I checked the texts and calls. The first text read,

_Taylor, I miss you so much. When are you coming for a visit? How are you?_

My best friend Jenny had texted me the second day I was here. I sighed and replied the common answer,

_I miss you too. I don't know if I'm coming for a visit. I'm good._

The other texts were the same, but from other people. I replied the common messages to each of them, and then checked to see who had called me.

All three calls were from Jenny. I sighed and dialed her number. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" her voice was nice to hear.

"Hey Jenny," I paused, "it's Taylor." Silence followed on the other line.

"Jenny?"

"Oh my god, Taylor. I miss you so," she emphasized the 'so,' "much. How are you, I've been texting you and calling you but you haven't been answering." I laughed, missing the sound of her voice.

"Whoa, calm down 'Jen, I haven't had my phone turned on 'til now. I've missed you too."

"What's it like in, uh… La Push? Ooo, any hot boys?" I laughed.

"It's really… rainy hear. But it is so pretty. My schools really small but everyone is really nice. I stick out so much hear though. Everyone is so tan and tall and I'm so short and not tan. But it is wonderful. I have many friends, I was pulled right into this one circle right away…"

"Get to the hot boys part please," Jenny interrupted. I laughed again.

"I was getting there. Well all the guys here are pretty hot. Especially all my guy friends…"

"They're all taken aren't they?" again I was interrupted.

"No, only one is. And then there is this guy named Paul. He is really nice and so understanding. I really like…" I felt a small breath on my right side of my face. I turned to see Paul standing there laughing quietly under his breath. I stopped breathing and felt my face go red.

"What Taylor?" Jenny asked, confused by the last sentence.

"Keep going," Paul whispered in my ear. I caught my breath again.

"I really like him. And I have a feeling he might like me too," Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from me.

"Paul likes your friend Taylor a lot and he thinks she should know that by now." Paul handed the phone back to me.

"Taylor was that Paul?" Jenny rushed quickly.

"Yea, yes. And I've, uh, got to go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and Paul laughed.

"You know you could've kept talking, I would've liked to know what you had to say about me." I rolled my eyes and hit him in the chest.

"'Eavesdropping is a very bad habit,'" I said, quoting Paul. He laughed and hit me in the stomach.

"So is talking about people."

**REVIEW and happy holidays.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DEDICATED TO luvtwilight4eva**

**Since I haven't updated in a LONG time, I wrote a very long chapter. This chapter is probably the real start of the story as for something is finally happening. I really love this chapter and I hope you do to. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and I am sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you have a great New Years eve/day and please review.**

**Also I do not own any of the character except for the one I put in myself. I don't even own them though because all the names are names of real people, even though I would never EVER in real life date Daniel. So enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 25****- Follow the stink and make your way to the crypt**

"How was your… meeting?" I asked Paul as I jumped off the couch. His face fell immediately making his usually happy-go-lucky face look worried. I wondered what had happened at the meeting, or what happened that made the meeting be called. It was probably nothing I told myself, but I just couldn't believe that.

"It was… informative," Paul answered, clenching his fists into balls. I nodded and Paul laughed. His laugh wasn't like it usually was; it had a worried tone to it. His laugh faded away and left the room silent.

"My mom's home," Paul whispered after a minute of silence pasted. Just then Ms. Byrd walked in the door. Paul slowly walked toward his mother and whispered something in her ear. His mother nodded then looked at me and smiled.

"How was your night Taylor?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Just like always," I said as I walked toward her and Paul. I slipped my feet into my shoes and grabbed my sweater off the hook. Paul also slipped on his shoes but only grabbed his sweater.

"It's sort of cold out Taylor," Paul said and handed me his sweater. I nodded and slipped my arms through the sleeves. Of course it was much to long but it was very warm. It also had a certain smell to it. Sort of woodsy smell, sort of a "right-after-it's-been-raining" kind of smell. It was a beautiful smell though. Paul opened the door for me and I stepped out into the rain.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked him, seeing he only wore a button up shirt.

"Nope, I don't get cold." I rolled my eyes as he opened the passenger door for me. All the boys in La Push seemed to be a little strange.

Paul sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Everything," he whispered, turning to me. His eyes didn't just look worried now, they looked hurt.

"Paul," I whispered, reaching for his hand. He grabbed mine and squeezed it tight.

"It's okay Taylor. There is nothing for _you_ to worry about. Only to keep yourself safe." I didn't get it. What was there for him to worry about? We were both the same, if he had something to worry about so did I.

Paul started driving very slowly down the highway, keeping his eyes on the road. I looked down at our hands that were still intertwined.

"What do I have to keep myself safe from?" I asked, keeping my eyes on our hands.

"Your father of course." Then it hit me. My father was in town. Sitting in my living room, waiting to show me he has changed. And I was headed home.

"Taylor?" Paul's voice was worried. He put his hands on either side of my face and made me look at him. I blinked a couple times and stared deeper into his eyes.

"Taylor?" he asked again.

"My father," I stuttered, still stunned and frightened.

"What about him?" Paul asked, his hands balling into fists on my face.

"He's here," I spat out. Paul dropped my face and spun the car around. I was still in shock before I noticed we weren't going towards my house.

"Where are we going?" I shouted. Paul skidded to a stop. I noticed his hands were shaking like crazy as the gripped the steering wheel.

"You can't go home Taylor," he said after a while. I shook my head.

"Yes I can, I have to. Take me home right now." Paul sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again and spun the car around once again. The road flew by as he drove toward my house.

Paul's car stopped in front of my house. I grabbed the handle to open the door but Paul grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see that his eyes still looked worried and hurt.

"If your father lays one finger on you," Paul paused and put his forehead against mine, "I will hurt him. Call me anytime okay Taylor. You mean everything to me." I nodded and threw my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his neck and noticed he also had the same smell as his sweater.

I opened my car door and ran toward my house, where my father sat, waiting.

**Paul's POV**

I raced home at top speed, as I knew Sam would be furious with me. I was only supposed to take Taylor home, then go right back out to the meeting.

Once I dropped my car off at home I ran out into the forest behind my home and phased.

_Took you long enough, we're already here,_ Brady thought. I growled as Collin and Brady through back what they thought I was doing.

_Sam where do I go?_ I asked.

_Follow the stink and make your way to the crypt_, someone thought.

_Why would I go there?_ I knew I could've just looked at what everyone was thinking but I was only in the mood to be talked to not to have to read.

_Lazy_, Jacob spat at me. I growled and started running toward my enemies layer. Still no one had told me the reason for this.

_The Cullen's are going to explain their reason for their return, _Sam answered.

_Why the hell do I have to be there? _I growled.

_Just get here Paul,_ Sam thought in a monotone tone. How could he keep his thoughts emotionless too?

_I practice,_ Sam said, smiling.

_I wasn't asking._

I slowed to a walk as my nose started to burn even more. I was in the bloodsucker's territory now. I remembered that only a week before I could've ran through the forests around their crypt and my nose wouldn't even scratch. And then they were back for, oh 2 days, and already stunk up the place.

_Faster please Paul_, Sam commanded.

_Yes boss,_ I replied and started running again.

_Don't sass me; we're all upset about this._

_I wasn't "sassing" I was following the command._

_Enough Paul!_ I rolled my eyes and slowed once again to a walk as I saw Quil. I went and stood in my usually spot beside Jared and flopped to the ground.

All at once three bloodsuckers stepped out of the shadows. The blonde leader one; the short, psycho, opps I meant physic one; and the mind reader one. My mother had told me that Mr. Mind Reader and his little wife weren't back, well there's one lie.

_I said enough Paul. They had to lie because no one can see Bella for she went under… changes. I'm not explaining this. Now shut up and listen._ Sam was again being Mr. Almighty Leader.

_Paul!_

_Okay, okay._ I rolled my eyes once more.

"Welcome wolves," the blonde one said stepping closer to us.

Sam started talking to the blonde one, even though the mind reader one had to translate.

_You called us down, what is the trouble,_ Sam asked.

"Alice," the blonde one said looking at the physic one.

"As I hope you all know, I can see the future, and I have been watching the… royal family of vampires. Well you see I can't see the wolves and anyone who… interacts with the wolves, well their future disappeared. It is very unfortunate." The girl stopped talking and turned to look at the mind reader. He nodded and the girl continued to speak, "I cannot see the Volturi's future anymore."

Everybody's mind had a different question or emotion. Many didn't get what the girl meant but many did. I was one of the minds that got it and I was worried. I meant the Vultures, or whatever they were called, were coming for the wolves. They were coming to La Push.

"You are not completely right," the mind reader said to me.

_What do you mean I am not right?_ I asked.

"Well if they were only coming for the wolves, they would've done that long ago. I think they are coming for something else, something you are entitled to protect."

_But nothing has changed since the last… visit they had. Nothing ahs changed since they came to kill that child of yours._ Edward, the mind reader whose name I finally remembered, nodded.

"Are you sure nothing has changed. No one new has been born…?"

_No, no one is even thinking of having a baby yet_, Sam said again in a monotone voice.

"Well has anyone new moved in?" Edward's words cut me. It was true someone new had moved in. But no one had any reason to go after her. Taylor wasn't any different from any other human, except for that she was mine.

"There has been a new girl?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows.

_Yes, and Paul has, well he has imprinted on her. But I can tell you she is no different from any other girl you can pass on the street_, Sam answered for me.

"That's what you might think. She may have a hidden talent that the Volturi want. What is her name?"

_Taylor._

"Edward what's going on?" The physic asked.

"I think I know the reason the Voturi are coming. You need to bring her here. We know someone who can tell what type of power she will posses and the importance of it. We will see if she is the reason they are coming." I growled at the thought of Taylor just seeing vampires.

_Paul it will be okay,_ Sam comforted me.

_Taylor is not going anywhere near a bloodsucker. What if they decide they want her or they are thirsty huh? No __**No**__ NO! _I was on my feet by now and Sam told me to sit back down.

"Control yourself please. And anyways she will be safe. Nothing will touch her."

_Paul, she __is__ going to meet the Cullen's, she will be fine._

"Trust us please. It is the only way for us to be able to protect her. I'll personally make sure of it." Alice spoke kindly to me and I gave up.

_Fine but don't except me to be happy 'bout it._

"Of course not."

**So hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update again before school starts again. Also I am writing another story, but this one is my first priority, but if you have time, take a look at my other one, which is also a imprint story. It's called Decisions. Please review and have a wonderful New Year and end of winter break.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DEDICATED TO Alexandra178**

**As I said, the next chapter up before school started. Hope you enjoy this chapter but there is a sort of cliffhanger. And also a twist. But enough of me giving away the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 26****- Taylor, do you mind playing cards.**

Taylor's POV

As I stepped through my front door worry hit me again. I was terrified to see my father, remembering what he did to me. I sighed and walked slowly into my living room once my shoes were off.

"Hi mom, hi Robert," I said as I walked in and sat on the recliner. I didn't dare to look or say anything to my father, afraid to bring my to clear memories back to mind.

"Hello Taylor," a deep voice that was neither my mother nor Robert's voice. I turned toward my father and saw him smiling. I nodded and turned my head away from him again.

"Taylor," he said again, "I'm very sorry about what has happened. Please forgive me. I miss you Taylor. I have changed." Again I turned toward him and saw that in his eyes he was telling the truth. I also noticed that my father looked changed. His face looked different but I couldn't put my finger on what was so different about him. As I looked at his face I also looked back at my memories. Had he always looked so beautiful? So… perfect? I decided that my memories were faded and he always looked like that. But I always thought that my memories were right on… and people did say I had an amazing memory…

"Taylor, I know me and Robert have only been with him for a couple hours, but I can already tell he has changed. For one he hasn't had a drink since he got here and, as I know you remember he was an alcoholic. So that has changed. Your father wants you and him to spend a day this weekend together. So you can bond and so you can see he has changed. Do not make any plans this Sunday, you and him are going to Hoquiam to go shopping, okay?" my mother was always such a pain.

"Yeah fine with me mom, but can I go to a bonfire tomorrow night with a couple of my friends?" I turned my head away from my mother, even though it was almost impossible to break the hold my father's face had on my eyes. My mother rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Is Paul going to be there?" I sighed and stood up off the chair. Why couldn't my mother just say yes or no? Even if she said no, I would still leave.

"I'll take that as a yes mom, and I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." I waved an awkward wave and head out of my living room.

"Wait Taylor," my father called and walked slowly to me. I turned around, waited and watched my father walk toward me. Again he seemed different. Did he always walk so… perfectly? I shook the thought out of my mind just as my father grabbed me and hugged me. Awkward.

In the middle of the awkward hug with my father he stiffened up and I heard a strange sound coming from the back of his throat. He pushed me away quickly and stared, no glared at me.

Between his clenched teeth he hissed, "Goodnight." That's when I noticed a big difference. I knew I wasn't imagining things and I knew that these had changed because I had to look at mine everyday and his had the exact same color as mine. Well at least they did. His eyes weren't the same dark ocher color like mine anymore. Now they were a burgundy red.

The next day flew past my eyes. When I woke up no one was home to nag me or ruin my day, not even my father. I wondered where he was, but was very glad he was gone. My mother and Robert were also gone which was also a plus.

Once I got to school though, I noticed Paul was not him self. He was very unhappy, but he said he would be fine. He also told me, looking even unhappier as he said this, that he was going to take me somewhere today. I asked him where, and he said to the Cullen's mansion. It confused me. Why would he take me somewhere, where he didn't like the people? I also asked his about that and he said he wouldn't be there with me; he would just be dropping me off.

Besides Paul's strange mood, well all of my friends moods since they all were very unhappy, it was a great day. My teachers decided to give us minimum homework and my last period class was let out early. Amazingly Paul's last period class was let out early too and he followed me home in his car.

I invited Paul into my house, relived no one was home, and quickly got ready for both the bonfire and the visit to the Cullen's I was making. Paul waited patiently in my living room, as I got ready.

Once I was down stairs again, Paul came to my side. He looked alarmed but not scared like the day before. He also looked confused, like he couldn't decide what was going on.

"What's on your mind Paul?" I asked once I closed and locked my door. He shrugged and looked down at me.

"Thinking about later tonight, that's all." I nodded and knew he wasn't telling the full truth.

As we drove down the highway, Paul driving slower than he ever had before, we both stayed quiet. I really wished at that moment I could read minds and know what he was really thinking about. But then again, did I really want to know? Out of nowhere Paul turned around a corner and down a long treed drive. A smile broke across his face and I couldn't help smiling too. Paul suddenly sped up.

As we started to slow, I noticed a huge house come into view. It was a beautiful white house with a very big green lawn. I could see why Paul was jealous of these people. Suddenly Paul stopped the car.

"Bye Taylor," Paul said pushing a hair out of my face. I smiled and nodded at him then opened my door. As I was about to step out of the car Paul's hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. His lips were soon on mine.

I really wasn't take track of time so I couldn't have been sure how long we were kissing. My breath and his had both become rapid and my heart was beating so fast it felt like a hummingbird was flying inside of me. My fingers were tangled in his hair, and his hands on my waist, flattening me against his body. I greedily breathed in the scent of him, wishing this moment to never end.

I thought to soon.

As Paul pushed me away, he kissed my forehead and unhooked my fingers from his hair.

"Bye Taylor, I'll be back in a hour or so." Once again I nodded and slipped out of the car.

I stood watching as Paul's car skidded away. Once it was out of sight, I remembered I was at some unknown peoples house. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"Hello, you must be Taylor," a high voice said from behind me. I turned to see a short, maybe an inch shorter that me, girl with spiked hair standing behind me. Was she even beautiful?

"I'm Alice, and I can see us being great friends." Her smile beamed across her face as she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house. Her touch was freezing, but that was probably because the La Push boys touch was boiling.

That's when I noticed how different she was from my La Push friends. She was super pale, small, cold skinned and her eyes were a light ocher color. Everyone in La Push had a dark copper skin, were huge, hot skinned and eyes dark as coal. I noticed that I was fit in much better with Alice than Paul, since like her I was pale, small, and my eyes were a tone of ocher just not as light…

As I was thinking, I hadn't noticed we had made it into the house. It was beautiful inside, just as enchanting as the outside. Also inside, were 9 other people, all having the same features as Alice. Only no one was as small, well besides from the small child. Everyone was smiling too, except the outstandingly beautiful blonde at the back of the room.

So counting Alice, there were 10 pale, beautiful people standing around me. There was a blonde man who had skipped to Alice's side as we walked in the door. He looked a bit hurt but quite content. There was another blonde man standing closest to me, with a brunette woman next to him. I could tell he was the father, well father figure because he was much to young to have children who looked older than me. Next closest to me was a tall man with reddish brown hair. He was standing with another brunette woman and the small child. Amazingly the child, who looked no older than 6, was more beautiful than most people I knew. Directly behind the couple with the child was the blonde woman and a big burly man. A couple steps away from the blonde man and the brunette woman was a tall dark haired man with olive tone under his pale skin.

"Everyone this is Taylor," Alice said in her soprano voice. Then she started naming people off. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Eleazar. All of the names seemed so old fashioned to me, it was very strange.

After the brief introduction the big group of beautiful people broke up, everyone one going off in different directions. Only Alice, Edward and Eleazar stayed.

"Taylor, do you mind playing cards. Alice, Eleazar and I were about to start a game before you arrived," Edward asked me as we made our way toward their living room.

"Sure, but I'm not very good," I admitted then remembered, "Unless we're playing old maid." Alice's wind chime laugh filled the room.

"Ah, we'll see about that," Eleazar said laughing along with Alice.

**Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week. Stupid school… Anyways while waiting for my next chapter to be up go see the movie Seven Pounds. It is amazing and also the saddest movie I have even seen. Anyways please review and review and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DEDICATED TO I Am Switzerland101**

**Okay next chapter is up! Anyways I know lots of answers came up from the last chapter, but unfortunately none are answered in this chapter. You'll just have to wait. Anyways this is one of the very long anticipated chapters. Enjoy!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 27****- What if I told you something… not normal**

**Taylor's POV**

"Taylor, Paul is here," Jasper, said, his voice very monotone. I was sitting on the Cullen's couch, the television on but I wasn't watching it. Instead I watched the Cullen's, well the ones I could see, and noticed many things about them. For one, I noticed Jasper was very and cautious, but he was very easy to be around. I really liked him; the vibe he gave off made me calm and content.

I also noticed many other things about them. Like how still they were at times and how they were very quiet, well Alice wasn't. Alice was the most… bubbly of the Cullen's. I couldn't tell how quiet Jasper and loud Alice became a couple.

I stood and got off the couch, Jasper and Alice both getting up after me. I felt my heart race as my mind finally clicked into spot, Paul was here. My heart might have also been racing because it seemed all the Cullen's came out of nowhere as I was putting on my shoes. Well not all the Cullen's, all but Rosalie that is.

"You have to come back Taylor. It's so much fun with you here," Alice chirped in her high voice. I nodded.

"Yeah you're amazing to have around!" Emmett's voice boomed. I felt my face burn red and turned my face from the staring crowd. Bella started laughing, sounding like bells, joined by Emmett, Edward, Alice and even Jasper. My face darkened.

"For once it's not me," Bella said quietly, after her faint laughing fit was over. I didn't get what her words meant but I forgot completely about it when someone knocked impatiently on the door.

Carlisle walked swiftly to the door and opened it wide to show Paul standing there, his arms shaking like crazy. His face was emotionless until he saw me and his face lit up with… relief?

"Hello Paul," Edward said politely. Paul just nodded and rolled his eyes. Then I remembered he didn't like the Cullen's. I would have to talk to him about that.

"Bye Taylor," a chorus of voice sang as the door shut behind me. Paul sighed and put his arm around my shoulders, leading me toward his car.

Once I was in his car he laughed and started the engine. I bit down on my lip, wondering what he was laughing at, hoping it wasn't me.

"How was your time with the bl…" he paused, "Cullen's?"

"Great, there all very nice," I said looking out the window as we drove down the road. I noticed it was still very light out, the sun not even starting to set.

"Doesn't it need to be dark to have a bonfire?" I asked turning to Paul. He turned to look at me for a second, but then looked swiftly back to the road, a small smile on his face.

"The fire doesn't start 'til eight," he answered. I looked at the dashboard and saw the time was only five forty-six.

"Well what are we going to do 'til then?" I asked. Paul started to laugh again but stopped himself.

"We're 'gonna go to the beach. Show you some of the area," he motioned to the window with his left hand and continued, "Have you ever seen the starfish?"

"Yeah, I have family in B.C…"

"But have you seen starfish that live on La Push territory?" He interrupted.

"Well no, but aren't they all the same?" I asked.

"Are the wolves in B.C the same as the wolves in La Push?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well no…" my eyes widened, "Wolves?"

"Oh don't say you're afraid of wolves. And anyways, these wolves aren't like any wolves you've seen. You do not have to be afraid of them." Paul grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I nodded and looked out the window. Weren't all wolves the same? And could he know they wouldn't hurt me?

The car came to a stop and I turned to see Paul. He was opening his door. I hadn't noticed we were at a beach. It just looked like a forest to me.

My door opened and Paul grabbed my hand, pulling me with him deeper into the forest. We walked in silence for a while until the trees started to thin and finally disappeared.

I had to admit the beach was like no beach I had ever seen. Not much sand for one thing, but also so prettier. Quieter too. But I couldn't stop looking out into the water. It was so mysterious, being a dark gray in color darkening, as it got darker. As the water faded into the sky in the distance, you could see a faint mist forming, moving closer. Though the mist I could see an outline of a small island in the distance.

"Wow," I breathed after awhile.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked, pulling me into his arms. When did he get so romantic? What with the beach, the sun setting slowly over the water, not that you could see it much. And then how he was acting. Wow.

"It's…beautiful," I said after awhile.

"Oh come on you can find a better word then 'beautiful.'" He tightened his arms around me.

"Fine, it's…astonishing." Paul laughed and I laughed with him. Our laughs faded away finally and complete silence followed. It wasn't awkward, just nice.

Paul finally unwrapped his from around me and grabbed my right hand. He pulled me, walking slowly, seeming to just go where his feet led him. Soon we were across the beach and walking deeply through a dark forest. I would've felt very scared if Paul wasn't there, for my thoughts seemed to love to frighten me.

Finally Paul stopped beside a fallen tree and sat down on it. I followed his led and sat beside him. Paul put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder… well tried to.

We sat in silence for a while. I just listened to the slow dripping of the last rain caught in the top of the trees, finally making its way down. I also listened to the fast scurrying of the same animals in the forest. I could also hear mine and Paul's hearts beating in unison.

Paul cleared his throat.

"Taylor, what if I told you something… not normal?" My breath stopped. What did that mean? What was not normal about him?

"I…I, well, I wouldn't care…" I started to drone on. Paul laughed and put his hand on my cheek.

"I get it," he started then paused, "How am I different from people in Calgary?"

"Well you're much bigger, not fatter, but taller then everyone I knew in Calgary. And more muscular. And hotter," I paused and noticed how he could see that two different ways, "you by heat… And you're nicer…" I paused again, "that's all I can really notice." Paul laughed once more.

"Well I have an explanation for all of those things. Please don't get freaked out by what I tell you." Paul paused and took a deep breath, "tell me something first." I nodded.

"Do you believe in anything supernatural?" Where was he going with this?

"Like ghosts and witches and stuff? Yeah I do. I believe in all those things. How else could you explain things that happen…?" I had to admit I was pretty gullible.

"Well I'm not sure if witches and ghost exist, but I do know there all supernatural things out there, well out here."

"Paul just cut to the case," I said sternly, kind of afraid of what he was going to say. Was he going to say he was a gremlin and we couldn't be together?

"Okay just promise not to freak out, I promise I would never hurt you." I nodded and Paul sighed.

"Okay well here it goes then… You know how you are afraid of the wolves around here and I told you not to be afraid of them, well that's because I am one of those wolves." I didn't know what to say and I wasn't sure what my face looked like. I had to admit it was much nicer to know he was a gremlin or some cat creature like the hot guy in Sleepwalkers.

"Please don't be afraid. Like I said I would never hurt you, none of us would…"

"Us," I whispered. Who were these other wolf-boys?

"Yes. There are nine of us. You know almost all of them," Paul whispered back. I thought, who was like Paul? Well Jacob was. And Embry. Hey and Seth… Quil, Jared… I only counted 5, well 6 with Paul.

"Wait Taylor, are you frightened?" Paul asked after I remained silent.

"Well no. You're still the same Paul. And at least you aren't a gremlin or something… But how are you a wolf?" Paul laughed and stood up, throwing me into his arms so he cradled me.

"You really aren't scared or anything?" Paul asked between giggles.

"No I'm not." I answered.

"Good, because I don't want you to be. And as for all your questions, cause I know you have a billion, they'll be answered tonight." I started to say something as Paul's burning lips met mine.

**OMG did you like it??? AND I AM SOOO HAPPY; TAYLOR LAUTNER IS GOING TO STAY AS JACOB!!! WOOT WOOT. But I did here something horrible. It is just a rumor but still. They are thinking about having Vanessa Hugdens as Leah Clearwater in New Moon. What do you guys think? I really don't think it will be very good to have her, because I just… don't like her. Well anyways REVIEW! **


	28. Chapter 28

**DEDICATED TO Spikeissexy**

**Wow that took me a LONG time to update. I've been really busy with midterms and reading. The Anne Rice vampire Chronicles are very good. But anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I almost have 200 so lets try to make it there!!!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 28****- Her mind is like a huge labyrinth**

"Vampires?" I whispered against Paul's chest. I was sitting in the sand, with Paul's arms around me. The bonfire had just burnt out and everyone was getting ready to leave. Kim slept in Jared's arms and Claire was fast asleep against Quil's. For some reason I was wide awake, not a tired cell in my body.

Paul's body shook in laughter but nothing left his body. He kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah what about them?" he asked in a whisper also.

"Well are they real? Paul laughed silently again.

"Yes." I nodded and my thoughts trailed off. Maybe I was getting drowsy? But then I could still feel excitement running through my veins.

Minutes past and we stayed sitting. The clouds soon disappeared from the sky and millions of small sparkles appeared in the sky. It seemed like years since I had last seen so many stars. In Calgary there was too much light pollution to see many and it hadn't been so clear in La Push. I sighed and Paul kissed the top of my head again. A light bulb flicked on in my head.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked, squeezing me with his arms.

"Everything," I said, which wasn't a lie; my head was filled with many thoughts.

"What about everything?" Paul asked.

"Well about how the world isn't the place I thought it was. It seemed that the world I wanted was there all along."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked. I noted he was very curious today, but I told him the truth anyways, since he did tell me a HUGE secret that night.

"Well I always wished for something to be… not normal out there. I doubted it, but I didn't want to think that the world was totally boring. Now that I know that there are… supernatural things out there, I won't doubt anything anymore."

"So you are happy that there are vampires? That I'm not completely human?" I let out a laugh. It startled Paul but then he started laughing too.

"Yes I am happy there are vampires and yes that you are not completely human. Because even though you are not a pure breed human, you sure do seem like one." Paul laughed again and then stopped. Silence followed once again and I felt all the excitement from the day leaving my body. Drowsiness followed.

My eyelids slowly started to droop and weird images and scenes from my life popped into my head. I saw the inner city of Calgary growing darker as the sun set. I saw snow falling from the sky. I saw the fire from the bonfire light up Billy Blacks face as he told the story.

"Taylor, what are you thinking about now?" Paul asked, his voice startling me. I pried my eyes open and looked up into his face. He was staring down at me with a small smile on his lips. I smiled back and then remembered his question.

"Nothing really, just mostly about the stories." Paul nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"Do you know who you would be in the story of the third wife?" Paul asked and then added, "I would be Taha Aki." I shook my head.

"You would be the third wife." I was confused.

"Like the Taha Aki's feelings for the third wife, I have the same feelings as you. As in I care no more about anyone then you. People who are not Quileutes would call you my true love, but we say that you are my imprint. When I first saw you I knew I loved you. You see we sort of get love at first sight, us wolves, but it's different. We don't technically 'fall in love' but that's sort of what it is." Paul took a deep breath but didn't start talking again.

I didn't get what he meant, well I sort of did. Was he saying that I was his true love? Well I already knew that. Was he saying I was supernatural too? That couldn't be it because I knew I was no different then any other person you could find on the street. Well other than the fact that I saw myself as a much more confusing person than anyone else.

"So I'm like sort of… a part of you?" Paul laughed.

"In a way." Paul stayed quiet after this and so did I. Slowly I let my eyelids drop and stay dropped. Very soon I was fast asleep.

**Paul's POV**

After I dropped Taylor off at her house and ditched my car I ran towards the Cullen's mansion. I knew Sam and the pack would be there soon, if they hadn't already arrived.

As soon as I phased I ran full speed towards the Cullen's.

_Excited to see some vamps?_ Leah barked at me.

_I'm no Jacob. I just want to know if Taylor is… _I trailed my thought off.

_You want to see if she's vamp chow?_

_Leah quiet, Paul has a lot on his mind, _Sam growled. Leah growled back but listened.

As soon as I got to the crypt Edward, Carlisle, Alice and the Alaskan vamp came out. Sam and Jacob were out front with me with the rest of the pack out in the trees. I envied them and wished I wasn't out in the open.

_Is Paul scared of a couple of vampires_? Leah taunted. I flinched but kept in my anger.

_Leah_, Sam said, voice full of authority.

"Paul," Edward addressed me. I nodded and came forward.

_What is it?_ I thought to him.

"This afternoon I tried to decipher Taylor's mind and try to make sense to it. It was very hard. Taylor is… special. Not the way we excepted her to be special, but special. She thinks something simple like "dinner was great last night" and her mind subconsciously fixes it so it is very difficult to understand. Her mind is like a huge labyrinth and I think that a type of power she would hold would be one of camouflage or something very close to it. Very useful for the Volturi."

_What do you mean it would be useful? How would the Volturi use it?_

"The Volturi, as you know, has a very large guard and she would be a great addition to the immense guard."

I nodded and stepped back. How did the Volturi even know of Taylor? Why did they want her?

"That's what we were wondering too. But who knows. Maybe when she was in Calgary she came across a vampire, who knows?" I growled, hating to think of Taylor being near a vampire other than the Cullen's.

"Alice has been paying a lot of attention to Taylor and she sees the Volturi coming to her when the first snow falls from the sky this year. She said that many leaves were still on the tree and still green but many had fallen. She says it is in a place where she hasn't been before. Taylor is alone and up high in a tree." I nodded again but did not answer. Edward noticed so he continued on to explain the Alaskan vampire.

"Eleazar said that he sees, well rather feels, that Taylor would have a great power as a vampire, but he's not sure of what it is. He can only feel when a human will possess a power, but doesn't know specifically what type. That's the bad thing about humans, they are unpredictable." This time Sam nodded and thanked the Cullen's for their help. He promised I would bring Taylor back tomorrow and said goodbye. I didn't move from the area I was laying. I was too deep in thought.

As every wolf soon disappeared from the Cullen's front lawn and forest I stayed.

"It'll be okay Paul. We promise no harm will come to her," Alice promised. I nodded and stood up. I ran off into the forest and phased. Alice was still on the front lawn as I ran back in human form. I was uncomfortable in human form but it was easier to communicate.

"Brave," Alice commented as I appeared behind her. I nodded and went to sit down on the stairs into her house. The vampire smell was very bad there, but it was easier to keep control while sitting down.

"What do you need?" Alice asked sitting as far away from me as possible on the steps.

"Where was this place in your vision?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but it wasn't in America. Or Europe even. I suspect it is in Canada, maybe in Calgary, but I'm not sure. The vision keeps changing but it always goes back to this one. I'm sorry it's not really a lot of help."

"It's okay, thanks for trying anyways." I got up and hopped down the steps. I heard someone in the house get up and come outside. I turned to see the emotionless one, Jasper I think, standing at the bottom of the steps, not five feet from me.

"Paul, I like Taylor and I will do everything to help you protect her. She has a vibe that draws me to her, a happy vibe. Even while in our house, a place where most humans are frightened, she kept her emotions bright. She is very capable of keeping her emotions stable, unlike most humans, and I am very drawn to her. Also Alice likes her and if something were to happen to Taylor, I know Alice would be upset." I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I will be by your side fighting if that's what it comes down too." I nodded and started to feel feeling for the Cullen's, well Alice and Jasper. I felt that what they said were true and that they would help Taylor and me. I didn't get why Jasper wanted to help, but it didn't matter.

I ran home.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT??? How a lot! Anyways please review and review oh and how about review some more!!!**

**Oh and luckily Vanessa Hudgens will NOT be in New Moon, but Dakota Fanning might be Jane. What do you think of that? I really don't see her as being Jane, but she is a good actress.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DEDICATED TO jc55**

**Hope you like this chapter as for it was very difficult to write. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner this time, but who knows what might come up! Please review and I will be very happy!!!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 29****- I guess I should be living in a igloo and ride a polar bear to school right?**

**Taylor's POV**

"You're taking me back to the Cullen's house?" I asked Paul as he drove up the Cullen's drive way. Paul nodded but kept his eyes on the road.

"Why don't you like them? I know you're jealous of them, but come on you can turn into a wolf, they should be jealous of you. Wait do they know you are a wolf?" Paul laughed and parked his car many feet from the door of the house. He shook his head and turned to me.

"I have my reasons. And yes they do know I am a wolf." I glared at Paul.

"Reasons you won't tell me?" Paul laughed again.

"Not now. But maybe later." I let my shoulders drop.

"Define later?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Later as in after everything is settled?" Paul opened his door and hopped out of the car. What did he mean, "everything is settled?" Nothing was going on, was it?

Once I was out of the car, Alice came running towards me with Jasper at her side. She stopped a couple feet from me and shot a look to Paul. I didn't get the connection but Paul nodded and then kissed me on the head.

"Bye Taylor, I'll pick you up…"

"Come by at five," Alice interrupted. Paul nodded and jogged back to his car. I stood watching his car drive away until the trees ate it up.

"Come on Taylor, let's go inside. Esme just made lunch." I nodded and followed Alice inside. Inside Bella and Edward were washing dishes so I guessed they had already finished lunch. Renesme was sitting at the table, refusing to eat, saying it was gross. I don't get why she was saying that, because it looked delicious.

"We didn't know what you liked, so I hope you like it," Esme said as I sat at the table.

"I said we should've just gone and made donuts and coffee," Emmet boomed laughing. I cocked my head.

"I'm confused. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you get it, Tim Horton's?" I glared at him.

"Ha-ha, a Canadian joke. So funny. I guess I should be living in a igloo and ride a polar bear to school right?"

"Hey, I haven't heard that one before!" Emmet laughed more. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay enough Emmet, don't be harassing our guest," Esme said smiling politely at me.

After I finished eating Alice and Jasper took me into the living room where I sat on the couch between Jasper and Alice.

"So you're from Canada?" Jasper asked quietly. I nodded.

"Where in Canada?" Renesme said quietly. She didn't act like a regular kid I thought. She was too questionative.

"Calgary, Alberta. It's a nice city but very boring." Emmet raised his eyebrows.

"How could a place with cowboys and polar bears be boring?" I rolled my eyes again. Renesme laughed then looked up at me.

"Is that true?" I shook my head.

"No, but I guess you could say we have cowboys, but no polar bears." Emmet rolled his eyes but laughed. I laughed too and so did everyone else.

"So tell us, what are some fun places in Calgary?" Alice spoke over the laughter.

"Well lots of people like the zoo. Oh and Heritage Park. We also have some nice swimming pools. And in the summer the Stampede." Alice nodded.

"What do you like to do there? Where do you like to go?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Well I like just walking around." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Tell us some details or else Emmet will tell some more Canadian jokes, and I'm sure he has many." Emmet nodded and smiled.

"Um, well I really like this place called Steven Avenue Mall. Oh and Ramsay Park." I nodded. Alice's eyes widened.

"Where are these places?" I didn't get why so many questions were being thrown at me.

"Well Steven Avenue Mall is downtown. It's a place where car can't drive and it's all sandstone buildings. And Ramsay Park is behind the dome we have. It has this place where you can see the skyline of the city perfectly. I really like going there to think. I like the climb the trees there and take pictures from up high." No one said anything. It wasn't silent like the silences I always had with Paul, this was a scary silence.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked frightened. Jasper's head shot up to look at me.

"No, no. I'm just trying to imagine what it would look like from up there. Already overlooking the city, but also being high up in a tree." Everyone nodded.

It was true though. It was beautiful seeing the city from up high. Especially with the sun setting. I would see the sun hiding behind the city's tallest buildings and leaving a dim shimmer in the atmosphere. It was amazing. I guess that was the one thing I missed about Calgary. Probably the only thing I would really ever miss.

For the rest of the afternoon, I hung around with Bella and Renesme. Alice, Jasper and Edward excused themselves and went some place up stairs. I had a feeling it had to do with me, but I didn't know why.

**Sorry it was so short but this was one of the hardest chapters to write. Sorry about that. Anyways HAPPY VALENTINES DAY and HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!! Please review and I will love you forever!**

**Oh and also I saw Dakoda Fannings latest, well one of her latest movies, Push and she did very well in it. I now think she will be perfect for the role of Jane. Also the movie is now one of my favorite movies, it was amazing!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**DEDICATED TO vipishere**

**You know when I am reading a good book when I don't update for along time. I'm really sorry about this, but I had to finish the Time Travelers Wife. It is a very good book. But anyways, you don't care. So here is Chapter 30 of Love Triangle, enjoy!! And while you're enjoying it, review too ;)**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 30****- Better yet, why the hell were we going to a clearing**

The doorbell rang just as I stepped off the couch to look at the picture Renesme was drawing. The doorbell set my heart rocketing because it was Paul.

Renesme turned back to look at me and she frowned.

"Do you have to go already?" she asked. I nodded but smiled to her.

"I'll try to be back as soon as possible, okay?" Renesme smiled widely and nodded.

Once I got to the door, I found Edward and Paul talking to each other by his car. I wondered what they could be talking about, but didn't really care. Maybe they were settling their problems, but then again, maybe not.

Edward turns his head and saw that I was ready. He turned back to Paul and said something to him. He walked back to his house and said goodbye to me.

"Bye Taylor, come back soon." I nodded and turned around to say bye to everyone else. Renesme was looking up at me frowning. I kneeled down so I was level with her face.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" She whined. I shook my head.

"No sorry. You know I would, but I have to go shopping with my father. But I'll come back as soon as I can!" Renesme smiled. I stood back up and Edward was looking at me with confusion on his face. I didn't get why, but it sort of scared me. Alice's expression also scared me. She was just looking forward with no emotion on her flawless face. Her face scrunched up seconds later but then went back to normal.

"Bye Taylor!" She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and heard a honk from outside; Paul must've been getting impatient.

Once I got in the car Paul drove swiftly away from the Cullen's mansion and stayed quiet. I noticed that right when we got onto the highway he slowed down and started talking. It was weird, like in horror movies when you have to be quiet until you are safe, but it wasn't a horror movie.

"So how was your time at the Cullen's?" Paul asked keeping his eyes on the road. I shrugged.

"Lots of awkward silences, but still pretty fun. They have a really nice house you know?"

"I wouldn't know, but I've heard things…" I nodded and remembered that Paul didn't like the Cullen's. Paul drove past the turn off that goes to La Push.

"Uh, Paul you, uh, missed…" I was interrupted.

"I'm not taking you home, I want to show you something." My eyes widened and I got a chill down my back. I didn't get why I got it, because I rarely felt scared when I was with Paul.

"What are you showing me?" I asked.

"Ah you'll see." I nodded and lay back in my chair. My eyes slowly closed as I listened to the radio that played quietly in the background. An "emergency" message came on after a song by the stupid Miley Cyrus. It wasn't the regular broadcaster but a man with a deep voice, he sounded like a computer.

He said,

_"Three mysterious disappearances have been reported in the Port Angeles area. All three happened the same night and the victims were taken from their bedrooms. We have a clue of who the culprit may be but we have no evidence to prove. If you have any information call your local police or crime stoppers."_ I looked at Paul who was frowning at the information. I wasn't really scared because things like that always happened in Calgary and I was never the victim.

The regular broadcaster came back on and said something smart and funny about the disappearances (regular radio talk) and then played the next song. For once it was a song I actually liked. Butterflies and Hurricane by Muse.

_Change,_

_Everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights, battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

_Best,_

_You've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And you use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_Change,_

_Everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

_Best,_

_You've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And you use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_Don't,_

_Let yourself down_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Your last chance has arrived_

_Best,_

_You've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And you use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

The song was over Paul looked over at me, surprised I knew that song and was singing along to it.

"You know that song? I knew Muse was popular, but no one knows that song." I shrugged and smiled.

"I guess I'm a no one then."

Paul pulled to the side of the highway and turned off the car. I jumped out of the car and ran to meet Paul. He took my hand and we started to walk slowly into the trees.

"Are we hiking?" I asked, looking down at what I was wearing. I wasn't really wearing the best clothing for hiking, but I did love it. I loved climbing over the fallen trees and breathing in the fresh scent of the trees and dirt. Hiking was one thing I could never do in Calgary because it was all city with no great places to hike.

"Not really, we just need to get to this nice little clearing the Cullen's told me about." I was confused. If Paul didn't like the Cullen's, why would they tell him about a clearing? Better yet, why the hell were we going to a clearing?

Soon light broke through the trees as we broke into the clearing. Paul stopped in the trees and told me to go ahead and wait for him. I did as I was told and looked around the clearing. It was about the size of 3 football fields and it looked as though it was used for… baseball. The grass that grew was very tall, except for a circle that looked run down and seemed as though there were bases. _The Cullen's play baseball?_ I thought, _Weird._

I soon heard shuffling behind me and turned around expecting to see Paul. Instead of Paul it was an oversized wolf, like the one I saw driving to Jacob's, but bigger and gray. I knew immediately it was Paul in his wolf form. And he was beautiful.

**So hope you liked it. And good news!!!! Dakota Fanning is for sure playing Jane!! Its very good news indeed. And anyways review. I also hope you guys are having better weather than I am, because here in Calgary there is like… a million inches of snow and it's like –25 degrees C tomorrow… an that's the high and without wind chill. And I thought spring was supposed to be springing soon! -_-**


	31. Chapter 31

**DEDICATED TO rara1023**

**CHAPTER 31 IS NOW UP!!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just have so many ideas for other stories in my mind that take up the space of finishing this story. And speaking of finishing, I plan to have this story and Decisions (my other story) wrapped up in 5 chapters or less. I really am almost finished both of them, and I would love to finish them very soon because I have an amazing story in my head. It's not an imprint story, but a love story type thing. The main character will be Leah and… well you'll have to read it when I finish the stories I already have. Anyways enjoy chapter 31 and REVIEW!!!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 31- _Who are those kids you hang out with?_**

As the weeks pasted by, my life turned into a steady routine. School in the morning, hanging with Paul/ babysitting with him at night. Except for Wednesdays and Sundays, I was always alone those days, either babysitting with his sister or a pack member, or at the Cullen's, like every Sunday. The only time I didn't go to the Cullen's on Sunday was the day I went shopping with my father; I don't think I will ever forget that.

_"What about this Taylor?" he asked holding up a summer dress. I shook my head and walked up to him._

_"Um dad, I have enough clothing, could we go someplace else?" I really did have a lot of clothing and Port Angeles… didn't have my style._

_"Well where else do you want to go, we need to take something home." I nodded and tried to think of something Port Angeles might sell. I was really into antique furniture at the moment, and things like records. _

_"Does Port Angeles have an antique store?" I asked as we left the clothing store. My dad had no emotion on his flawless face. For some weird reason he reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn't put a finger on it…_

_"Many, what type are you thinking of? Furniture? Clothing?"_

_"Furniture." My father nodded and opened the side door of his car for me. I didn't get how my father had gotten so rich in such little time. I remembered how he used to be a construction worker, not a very high paying job. I didn't get it._

_"What type of a car is this?" I asked._

_"It's not a car."_

_"Huh?" I didn't get it; it sure looked like a car._

_"It's a Mercedes. I don't call it a car, it's to beautiful to be a car." I nodded and rolled my eyes. I didn't get what was with the "Y" chromosome and being in love with killing, cars and naked girls. But then again, what was with many girls and being in love with dolls, pink and abs._

_"A Mercedes-Benz GLK to be exact." I rolled my eyes again and my father parked the car in front of a cool little shop. My dad flicked his credit card at me._

"Buy what ever you like, I need to make a call." I nodded and skipped out of the car.

In the end I bought an old, red barber chair to put in my room. I had the perfect vision of it sitting in my room. A nice man had to help me take it out to my father's car and my father gave him a huge tip. I guess he could afford doing that, since my chair wasn't as expensive as he thought I would spend. Instead of spending the $500 dollars he expected, it was only $235.

The rest of the day went by pretty much the same. We ate lunch at some expensive restaurant. My father talked about the woman he married, her name was Chelsea and how he has a new stepdaughter. Her name was Jane. I was actually very interested in my father's new life, because he seemed to be living a fairly good one now. I was really enjoying the day, until my father started asking me questions.

_"Who are those kids you hang out with?" He asked as I was chewing on a carrot at dinner._

_"What kids? Paul and his pack of friends?" My father shook his head._

_"No the other ones." I didn't get whom he meant. Then it hit me._

_"Oh like, the people I was hanging out with yesterday, well part of yesterday?" He nodded._

_"Their the Cullen's. They are this big family, all older than me, but only by a year or so. The father works at the hospital." He nodded._

_"What did you want to know about them?" I asked, still confused._

_"Ah, just wanted to know the name. Are they nice kids?" I nodded and turned to look at the window behind me._

And that was my day with my father. He really seemed like he was a changed man, he didn't even pick up a carrot rather than a beer. I decided that I would go up to Calgary to see him the second weekend of October, from the tenth until the eighteenth. I didn't plan on telling anyone about it, well anyone that lived in La Push.

It was then October 9, the day before I left for Calgary. I told Paul that I was going to Mexico, to see my grandparents. He believed me and sent his love with me. It was 3 am and I was still awake. I knew there was no reason to try to get to sleep, because I had to wake up at 4 am to catch my plane anyways.

Instead I stayed up, sketching. Paul had seen some of the little doodles I did in my Biology book and told me I should start sketching. I thought I was not very good, but he persisted and even bought me a beautiful sketchbook. I was drawing a wolf at the moment, but not just any wolf. It was the big gray wolf I had only seen once in real life but many times in a photograph hanging over Paul's bed.

Soon it was 4 am and I decided to get out of bed and get ready. I didn't put on any makeup and only wore my comfiest clothing, my TNA sweats and baggy Mika concert T-shirt.

Soon I was out of my house and after many hours of driving, and security checking, I was in the air. I took the window seat and sat beside a boy around the same age as me. His eyes were black with a faint ring the color of… I couldn't be sure. It was hard to look him in the eyes for to long, he frightened me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me once the plane was in the air.

"To see my father," I answered and then asked him the same.

"Ah, I'm going to see my… cousin and aunt. Maybe you know them." I gave him a weird look.

"I doubt it, there is over a million people in Calgary." He nodded and didn't say anymore until the plane was landed.

"Nice talking to you…?" he put up his hands as we walked out of the plane.

"Taylor," I said, still not comfortable around him.

"Ah, beautiful name." I nodded to him and sped away and into the airport.

After all the security and bag checking, I walked around the airport, trying to find my father. Finally I found him talking to some man in all black. I walked up to him very fast and he greeted me.

"Hello Taylor. It seems my step-nephew came down on a surprise visit." I noticed the irony of this whole situation. The man on the place visiting his aunt and cousin, and my… stepmother having a visiting nephew… and also having a daughter. It all came together in my mind then, the guy on the plane would be staying with my father and me.

"Taylor this is Chelsea and Jane. And have you met…" my father said and then was interrupted by the guy from the plane.

"Hey Taylor, it seems you do know my aunt and Jane, well at least now. And now you know me too, I'm Alec."

**BUMBUMBUMBA!!! Ooo cliffy! Anyways if you didn't get it, Alec, Jane and Chelsea and the still unnamed father are pretending to be a family. BUMBUMBUMBA!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter and please review, because they make me feel so loved.**


	32. Chapter 32

**DEDICATED TO everyone that has read and reviewed to this story.**

**Sadly, the last chapter of Love Triangle is now up. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just wanted to finish this story with a great chapter. Now that I have finished both of my stories, I can start on my new story. It's not an imprint story, but a love story type thing. The main character will be Leah and… well you'll have to read it when I publish it. It will be called "Run Baby Run" and will have many We the Kings songs in it. The title is a line from their song "Check Yes Juliet." Anyways enjoy the last chapter of Love Triangle and REVIEW!!!**

**Title-**** Love Triangle**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Taylor is a city girl from Calgary, who moves to rain stricken La Push, for parental issues. She absolutely hates it but soon meets Paul, who she also hates. A Paul imprint story in the POV of his imprint, PaulxOC. R&R.**

**Chapter 32- _Never again._**

As I stepped out of my father's car I saw his house. It was about 3 times as big as the house I lived in, in La Push and was about 4 times as big as the house I lived in when I lived with my father. I still didn't get how he got so rich in the 3 years we were apart. But his wife could've lived in the house before she met him…

"So what do you think?" My father asked me as he led me through the door to his house. The inside was even more amazing then the outside. It was all neutral colors, with huge paintings full of color on the walls. It reminded me of a house some president of some huge company would live in.

"It's amazing," I said, my eyes still wide in shock. My father laughed but his laugh faded as he walked away from me. His wife followed him, along with Jane, which left Alec and me alone.

"Your father has a beautiful house," Alec said quietly under his breath. I turned to him, still frightened of him, and put on a fake smile. He was looking at me strangely and laughing silently under his breath. It frightened me even more.

"Next time you see the family tell them I went out," Alec said as he slipped out the door. I nodded even though he was already gone. I sighed a sigh of relief to have Alec away from me. Something about him made me feel all nervous, and not the good type of nervous.

With Alec gone and the rest of my… "Family" out and about somewhere in the house, I decided to give myself a tour. I started with the top floor and made my way down. For some reason it seemed as though the house was barely lived in, sort of like how the Cullen's house seemed like that too but I didn't take much notice. I had to cut my tour short unfortunately though, because I found my dad, Jane and Chelsea having a hushed conversation in a room that seem designed to be a conference room, but it was in a house. They didn't seem to notice me as I stopped outside the room because their conversation didn't stop and Jane didn't even pause.

"Why not, you agreed to help us out Jordan," Jane hissed at my father. She seemed to be angry about something but I wasn't sure what it was.

"She's my daughter Jane, you would feel the same way." I held in my breath. I wondered why they were talking about me. I started to shake.

"Does it really matter Jordan? Aro did it to his sister, why can't you?" Chelsea's voice was more soothing then Jane's but she was still talking about me. About something that my father had to do to me. I held in the small screech that was about to leave my mouth.

"Didn't Alec say that he was going to do it though?" My father said calmly and Jane's face didn't calmed down but a smile spread across her face. Actually it was more like a grimace.

"But with out you there Alice will see this and they will come save her." Alice? Did they mean Alice Cullen? A squeak escaped my mouth and all three turned to see me standing in the doorway. Jane's smile dropped and her lips quivered as if she was mumbling to herself but my father answered her. She stood up and came up to me.

"Taylor," she said grabbing my arm and towing me away from the room. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing was able to come out. I waited for a while and finally I could talk.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a rushed voice. Jane didn't slow, until we got to the coats. She handed me my shoes and I grabbed my coat.

"Where are we going?" I asked again this time louder. Jane grimaced at me but answered.

"We are going to go find Alec and do something before it's too late." I was confused still but didn't ask any more questions because Jane looked as though she was going to kill me.

Jane grabbed my arm again and pulled me out the front door and down the street. Soon enough we were up in the area where my friend Jenny lived. It was on the outskirts of Calgary and only a few houses were around the forest we stood in. Jane stopped and dropped my arm. I was totally out of breath, both because I was terrified and because I practically ran all the way here. Jane didn't even seem a little bit tired.

I looked around the forest, scanning the trees and finally looked up to see Alec crouched up in a tree. He smiled when he saw that I noticed him, I felt all the blood leave my face.

"Hello Taylor," he called as he jumped very gracefully from the tree. I was shaking terribly as he walked up to me.

"Such a pretty face," he said as I stood shaking. Jane stepped back and sank to the ground, as if she was watching a television show. I took a deep breath and thought to myself, _what could he do to me?_

"Yeah I know isn't it just beautiful?" I said keeping my voice one steady tone. Alec laughed.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Taylor, it'll only hurt for a bit, and then nothing will be able to hurt you." I took another deep breath and ignored the last part.

"Who said I am afraid?" My voice sounded stronger then I felt. Alec put his hand on my face and slowly traced designs with his fingers. Another shiver shook my body.

"Ah such a warm human, but not for long," Alec whispered bringing his face close to mine. I turned my head so my back was facing him. I didn't get what he meant by his words, until I remembered something Paul told me about vampires. He said they were ice cold…

Alec's fingers were ice cold against my arm as he turned me around. My scream shot through the air as I put the circumstance together. Alec was a vampire and I would be one as soon as soon as his teeth found my skin…

My surroundings started to swirl together and soon all I could see was black. I also couldn't hear anything or feel anything.

It was like being in on of those nightmares everyone has. The ones where no matter how hard you try, you can't seem to make yourself doing anything. But unlike nightmares, I was conscious. I knew I was in trouble; I knew that something was going to happen to me that would alter my life forever. Something that seemed too real to be coincidence, something that seemed like it was planned.

Even in the middle of the darkness, my mind seemed to pull everything together and sort it out and it all made sense, except for one key question.

"Taylor?" Was the first thing I heard. It was a voice that I recognized slightly, even though I had only heard it a couple times in my life. I didn't get where it was coming from, but it sounded like it was above me. I slowly tried to open my eyes again, knowing it wouldn't make a difference, because I would still just see black. It surprised me that when I opened my eyes I could see, but I still didn't get where I was or what happened to me.

It felt like I was flying but it looked like I was driving in a car going 100 miles per hour. Again I was still confused.

"Taylor?" Jasper asked again, his voice more hopeful this time. I turned my head and looked up at him. He seemed to be standing over me, but then I still didn't know where I was. It felt as though I was nestled against some rocks that were sculpted like human arms. For one they were ice cold and hard as rock. That when I finally got it.

"Oh," I said, trying to stretch my arms but it hurt even if I just moved a finger. On the top part of my right arm, it felt as though my arm was both burning and frozen at the same time.

Jasper didn't say anything else as I lay in his arms. He didn't look back down at me, but instead kept running on the path following. I knew I was asleep then, or better yet, I was dead. No one could run that fast, and everything just didn't fit. Like seriously, why would I be in Jasper's arms, when I was just about to become a vampire.

Soon Jasper slowed to a walk and the air around me turned warm. It was then first time I had really noticed that I was freezing cold, and soaking wet. Soon muddled voices surrounded me. I could even recognize some of them. It seemed that many of the Cullen's were there. It was at that point that I was positive I was dead.

"She was bitten," Jasper said, his voice full of sorrow. I tried to make sense to the words, but soon gave up since there was no reason to care since I was dead.

"Yes, but if I'm correct and she is anything like her father, then we don't have to worry about that." I heard all the conversations stop as Edward started to explain to them. I decided to listen to, since I had nothing better to do.

"You see here, Taylor's father Jordan, was found by the Voultri when he was in the asylum. Aro had a good feeling about him, since his thoughts were very confusing to read so he paid the asylum to take Jordan away. You see Jordan looked a lot like one of then when he was human, only his eyes looked like the eyes of a vegetarian. He could already pass for a vampire, other then the fact that he smelled like a human. Well anyways once Aro took him to Voulterra, he was bitten. They waited for a while, but Jordan never showed any signs of change, other than the bit mark healing. Soon they decided to do what I did to Bella and put the venom straight into the heart. Soon he was changed and after that Aro could no longer read his thoughts at all, he no longer had any smell whatsoever and he wasn't bothered by the smell of human blood. Aro was very pleased with his find but like always he would rather like someone younger and preferably a girl. Soon he found out about Taylor and, well you know the rest." My mind started throbbing and I cussed fiercely in my mind. I thought that death was supposed to be peaceful, but there I was in pain. Not only was my head hurting, but also my arm was hurting still. Though it wasn't burning or frozen anymore, it felt like I had a cut that was gushing blood.

"Jasper put her down," I heard Dr. Cullen's voice say and soon I felt my body hit something soft. Still I couldn't seem to open my eyes, but I started to wonder if I was really dead or not.

Soon I felt consciousness fade away from my body slowly. I tried to grab on to it, so I could find out if I was really dead or not. Soon I was asleep, a peaceful dreamless sleep. It felt more like death.

"Is she awake?" I heard a familiar voice say. It wasn't like when I had suddenly heard Jasper before because his voice was only slightly familiar. This voice that was both far away and close was a voice that could wake me from the dead. It could get blood pulsing through my veins again, even if there was no blood left in me.

"She hasn't even been asleep yet," Edward's voice informed Paul. I didn't get it, because I had been asleep for a long time… at least it felt like I was.

"Taylor?" Paul's worried voice said as he suddenly appeared close to me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. My eyelids slowly flickered and it felt as though I was a dead light bulb slowly coming alive to bring light into peoples lives again.

Soon my eyes were fully open and I was staring around the room. I seemed to be lying on a bed in a… house. At first I couldn't tell if it was a hospital because all around me were machines you would regularly find in an emergency room. My mind switched to the idea of a house when I noticed the door was open and it looked out into a hallway of a house.

"Taylor," Paul sighed, his face coming into my frame of view.

"Paul," I said, my voice rough and cracking. Paul smiled and put his hand onto my face. His head turned to the side fast and his hand flew off my face.

"Edward," Paul's voice yelled quickly, worry in the tone.

"Yes Paul?" He asked rushing to my side. I blinked rapidly and tried to make sense to the situation.

"You said…"

"I know, I didn't lie. She is not a vampire, her eyes are proof of that, but she has gone under a couple changes. Like her temperature for one thing. Sorry if that alarmed you. Also her appetite may be a little different too, she may want more meats."

"Anything else," Paul asked through clenched teeth.

"Just one big thing," Edward replied his voice smug. I shifted my eyes to look at him and he was smiling.

"Well?"

"Her life span is going to be longer than an average humans." Paul's face froze than a smile spread across his face. I felt my face lift too. Paul was immortal for as long as he wanted to be, and now I was going to live longer.

"How long," I chocked out, and Edward laughed.

"Well an average human lives about 85 years and you'll live about… 425 years about. For you each five years that past will be like 1 year passing." My smile grew larger. I had more than 400 years to spend with Paul, never having to leave his side again.

"And by the way Taylor, you are never lying to me again, because you'll never be able to make me let you disappear again. I'm never leaving your side again." I closed my eyes and knew that I had already made that decision by myself; that I would never leave Paul again.

_THE END_

**So that is the end of Love Triangle. This was an amazing story to write and hope you enjoyed reading it. Hope you read my next story, which have not yet started yet, which will be called "Run Baby Run." And please review for my last chapter of Love Triangle!**

**And also, if you have any questions about Love Triangle, or about Run Baby Run, just ask your question in a review. Also if you want your name in Run Baby Run just tell me and I'll try to fit it in somewhere. Please review and thank you for everyone who has been reviewing, LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**BYE, HOLA, AND SEE YOU LATER.**

**PEACE! **


End file.
